Constant Craving
by wangotango
Summary: It was one night in the Bahamas. And one year later, Bella and Edward meet again. This time on different circumstances. CEOward & plenty of lemons. AH - rated M.
1. Constant Dreaming

Skin hot and wet.

Fingers scratching down, leaving fire in the wake.

Hands exploring, teeth grazing, trying to be closer. So much closer.

Moans filled the air – lips trying to subdue it but failing.

The air was sticky, the sounds of waves coming from the window.

I could feel him – on top of me, around me,_ inside of me_.

I wanted more. So much more.

I wanted to stay like this forever – this one night to replay over and over again, never getting old, always staying new. _Constant_.

"_Bella_." His voice was hoarse – a mixture between a plead and a moan. I whimpered at it, my nails scraping along his back just before my palms flattened, pushing him closer, deeper, never leaving – staying complete.

"Bella!" He cried out, thrusting up and I yelped out with him, feeling every inch. I didn't want this night to end; I didn't want the sun to come up. His thrusts were harder, determined, his fingers digging into the sheets of the bed as he kissed my neck.

I was so close. So there. Just one more push and pull. Just one…

Beez. Beez. Beez. Beez.

_Oh god, no. No. No. No. _

Beez. Beez. Beez. Beez.

I woke up sweaty that morning, panting as my hand pressed flat against my stomach. This was the second time this week I had that dream. I hadn't had that dream for months, but for some reason – on this particular week, it had crept back up, stealing my peaceful slumber.

There was no point in lying in bed and trying to go back to sleep. There was no way I would be able to pick up on the dream where I left off. It wouldn't have started up again. It never did. It always ended just before those blissful seconds of multiple orgasms. But it never went passed that. Either my alarm went off, or I woke up myself. And even if I could go back and finish the dream. It was only a dream.

It happened once in reality. One time. And since then, my mind has never been able to let it go, though everything else apart of me has.

But like every time I woke up from that dream, I shrugged it off and started my day. Jumping from my bed, I walked to my bathroom, shedding off my damp clothes and setting them in the dirty hamper just as I turned the knobs of my shower, letting the water stream down. I took a quick cold shower, chilling my nerves and scrubbing my hair, feeling refreshed when I stepped out. With a towel wrapped around my body, I brushed my teeth and hair as I started to get ready for my day.

I sat down on my bed, checking my phone for messages.

A few emails, a handful of texts, and one missed call from my mother.

The emails were work related. The text messages were from Rosalie, my best friend of nearly fourteen years and my boyfriend, Garrett. And of course, there was one from my mother.

**Bella, call me as soon as you get this. Need to talk. Mom.**

"I'll get right on that." I said to myself as I rolled my eyes at the message.

**Bitch I kno you have to be work in a few. TEXT ME BACK. – R**

I laughed, shaking my head as I wrote out a reply.

**Getting ready. I'll call you ASAP. – B**

I scrolled down after I pressed send, hitting Garrett's name that flashed across my screen.

**Good morning, beautiful. Would love to see you for breakfast. Meet at Starbucks?**

I smiled, biting onto my lip.

**Can't. Running late. Maybe lunch? I'll call you. xoxo – B**

It took me exactly twenty minutes to get ready, heels slipping on with my purse on one arm and my coffee mug in the other. My cat, Clover, rubbed against my leg as she meowed pathetically as if trying to beg me to stay.

"I'll be back later, baby." I told her with a smile, reaching down and patting her head. I locked the doors behind me, took a deep breath and headed down my small porch to my car. It took about ten seconds until I started my car that Rosalie was calling.

"I told you I was going to call you," I told her with an exasperated sigh, holding the phone to my ear.

"When exactly were you going to tell me that I looked fat in that new blue blouse I bought?" She huffed and I immediately groaned, having too much to handle right now to deal with her petty problems.

"Because you don't look fat, Rose. You are just under a hundred and fifteen pounds. You don't look fat in anything." I told her honestly, turning a sharp corner as I almost missed my turn.

"Okay, then when were you going to tell me that all of my fucking employees suck ASS?," she screamed, "God, I swear, I hired people just to be nice. They have no idea what they are doing! They keep getting all of the orders wrong and make a huge mess for not only me, but my clients. I can't deal with it anymore! I'm gonna cut some bitches, I swear."

I couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter from that comment.

Rosalie grew up a town across from me. She didn't go to my school, but we went to the same ice skating rink when we were kids, and that's how we met. I accidently tripped her and she called me a _meanie_ and I started to cry because I hated to be called names. Rosalie felt bad and gave me her bag of crushed oreos she had landed on when she fell, and that was the start of our friendship.

Her parents are multi-millionaires, and quite frankly, I have no idea what they do. The point is that they have money and Rosalie got everything she wanted, whenever she wanted. The good thing about Rose was that she had a good head on her shoulders. She never over-asked and she always kept things light. She didn't ask for a pony for her tenth birthday or a convertible for her sixteenth.

But just because she didn't ask, didn't mean she didn't get them.

She had simply told her parents "_Whatever you get me, I'm sure I'll love it_."

She was beautiful, outgoing, brave and strong – the qualities I seemed to lack in. But she was my best friend, and though I may have been a little envious – I never held it against her for being more privileged than I was. Rose owned her own wedding planning business, and it was flourishing. She was amazing at what she did – and Rosalie never seemed to fail at anything.

"Are you laughing at me Swan?," her voice cut in.

"No," I feigned a gasp. "Of course not."

"You're _so_ full of shit. Where are you going? Come over here so I can kick your ass." I could actually hear her smirking – I knew her too well.

"Aw, damn. I'd love to but I have to go to work. Big presentation with some top name company." I said with a sly grin. "Maybe I can get a rain check for that ass kicking later, hmm?"

"Smart-ass," she huffed. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm trying not to think about it." I chewed on my lip, running my fingers through my hair. It's something I did when I was worried.

Today could possibly make or break my career.

I've been working for this for a year, trying to prove my boss that I can do this, that I have what it takes to get bumped up from her assistant to her partner. Victoria Hastings is well known in Seattle in the business world. Starting her career at just shy of eighteen years old, she created Hastings & Company. It was a wildly known advertisement agency, one I have been gunning for ever since we watched a documentary about it in High School.

I've always loved to draw, and design. Advertisement was exactly what I knew I wanted to go into when I was older. For the past year I have been working as Victoria's assistant. I never got my hands on anything or was able to pitch ideas, but I was there during meetings and groups to see what she liked and what she didn't like. The whole point of her business was to attract art work in an advertisement style to businesses so they would want us to create their logos. Thousands of well-known companies have invested in us and not once have we had an unhappy client.

That was until Victoria's partner, James, decided to steal one of Victoria's old ideas and pass it on to a new client, who wasn't very happy about his proposal.

So for the past month the spot of partner at Hastings & Company has been open and I have been busting my ass to prove to Victoria that I could do great things with this company. I showed her numerous of ideas from made up businesses, showing off my artwork and opening my talent to her. It was the only thing I was proud of.

And so far she has liked everything.

And when she gave me this presentation to try and sell the designs to Seattle's richest company, I nearly fainted. Why she trusted me to do this was completely beyond me, but she did, and if I fucked this up, there was no chance of getting that spot as partner.

So to say I was nervous was an understatement.

I was downright fucking scared for my life.

"You will do great, Bella. You've been gearing for this for weeks. I'm sure you'll kick major ass," she told me confidently. One thing was for certain, I could always count on Rosalie to make me feel a little bit better.

"Thanks Rose," I told her sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah. Cut the cute shit. Just make sure you call me right after the meeting, 'kay?," She asked just as my line beeped in.

"I will, I got someone on my other line. I'll call you later."

"M'kay, bye bitch," She said just before hanging up. I smirked and shook my head, switching to my other line.

"This is Bella."

"Baby… This is it… I can't take it anymore. It's the last straw." My mother cried over the receiver, forcing me to cringe as I pulled into the parking lot of the building. "It's just the same thing over and over again with him. It's repetitive. I can't do it anymore. I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave him, but I just can't do this anymore."

Why she is apologizing to me, I had no idea – but this was a norm with my mom. Her and my dad have been together for thirty-some years. I believe that they love each other – just maybe not as strongly as they used to. Not like they did before I came into the picture. I never truly blamed myself for their marriage going to shit, but it got the ball rolling after I was born. But somehow after I managed to show up, they kept it together for twenty-three years.

That doesn't stop my mom from threatening to leave him though. It happens about once a month – three times last December, something would always happen. Charlie would either do or say something to set her off. Quite frankly, I don't think he actually does _anything, _and that's the problem_. _That's why she's so fed up with it. My dad is Chief of Forks Police Department, and when he's not working, he's lying on the couch watching baseball.

My mother is a free spirit. She loves to be creative and go out on adventures. I guess that's where I get my artistic side from. Charlie used to be that way – but since his work has caught up with him, he's perfectly content sleeping away the day. My mother hates that he does that. She tells him everyday. But he doesn't listen – he just doesn't care. So my mom threatens him that she's going to leave him, stomps out, calls me, and when she comes back, Charlie has some extravagant gift waiting for her. It could be diamond earrings, or a trip to Hawaii. Either way it's always the same thing. This is how it goes every single time.

"Mom, I would love to talk…," I said, grabbing my bag and coffee as I attempted to get out of my car. "But I'm a little busy."

"Honey, I just wanted to let you know. I'm going to Sue's house right now for a glass of wine – but when I get back I'm packing my things. I just… I had to tell you. It's not right for you not to know," she sobbed.

"It's okay mom. I'll call you later, okay?," I said just before muttering a goodbye and hanging up. I couldn't deal with that right now. Not today. I'd call her tomorrow, but I'm sure by then my dad would have already gotten her a present and she would be happily content with their marriage once again. I have never met a couple so up and down like my parents. It was infuriating.

I ran across the parking garage, realizing time was running out. My phone was ringing and I'm sure it was Victoria, calling to yell at me as to why I wasn't here yet. I hiked down my skirt and hopped into the elevator, nervously watching the buttons count up to the tenth floor. Once it dinged, people swarmed in as I tried to move past them – keeping my coffee at one level so it wouldn't spill. I jumped out of the elevator and began down the hallway, passing people who gave me the wide-eyed 'you're so fucked' look.

Because it was true – I was so _fucked_.

I made it to my desk, setting my coffee mug down and shoving my bag underneath the chair, walking around it to grab my boards for the presentation.

"Bella!," a voice called out, and I turned to see my co-worker, Angela. "They are all waiting for you in the conference room! Where have you been?"

"I was stuck in traffic!," I whispered-shouted. "Is Victoria in there?"

"Yes, and she's not happy," Angela said, helping me with the boards.

"_Shit_," I hissed, biting my lip.

"This is a multi-billion company, Bella. If we get this, we are so golden. And if we don't get this, we are fucked," she said. "It's all on you."

"Wow," I said sarcastically. "_Thanks_."

"Come on, we gotta get you in there. Now," she urged, grabbing my sleeve and flying me down the office and just before we hit the closed door, she stopped – glancing over my attire.

"I kind of ran up here," I told her as an excuse and she only raised a brow as she began brushing little fuzzies off my stripped shirt, smoothing down my pencil skirt and tucking my hair behind my ear. "What's the damage?," I ask.

"It'll have to do," she says and I frown just as she knocks on the door.

"Come in," I hear Victoria say and Angela gives me a sympathetic look as she turns the knob, the view of the conference room now in front of me. Numerous of people sat at the long table, Victoria giving me the hardest glare I had ever seen in my life. Men in suits stared at me as if they were bored, and one man in particular sat in the large leather seat, leaning back as he smiled.

That was Carlisle Cullen.

Entrepreneur, business man, celebrity in the money world.

Probably the richest man in the United States.

And even though he was smiling at me, I was intimidated. He wore an all black suit, his blonde hair slicked back as one hand covered his other. I was frozen outside of the door and then felt a nudge, Angela pushing my way in.

"Carlisle, this is Bella Swan. She will be pitching the ad ideas," Victoria said. Angela pushed me once more from my frozen state and I stepped into the room.

And it was like a snap of a finger.

The moment I crossed the threshold, I wasn't Bella Swan. I was Isabella Swan. Advertisement Professional, ready to make a sale. It was so odd, how I was so nervous just minutes before, but it's like something comes over me when I hit the conference room. I knew I was prepared, I believed in my art, and I was going to sell this motherfucking shit so hard that Carlisle Cullen wouldn't even know what hit him.

"Mr. Cullen," I say, stepping around the table of his colleagues as I reached my hand to his. Carlisle grabbed it graciously, shaking gently with a nod of his head. "I'm sincerely sorry that you had to wait on me."

"No worries, Miss. Swan," he told me with a generous smile. I sat straight up, looking at Victoria who let out a breath of relief, encouraging me to continue with a smile. I looked to everyone at the table as Angela set up my designs behind me, pinching my side to tell me that I was all set. She left with a smile and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"Good Morning, everyone." I smiled. "I'm just going to cut right to chase here, no beating around the bush or going off my point. Cullen Enterprises makes little over a billion dollars a year with their income and outcome of different businesses. We here at Hastings believe that such a powerful company needs a powerful way to speak to the people. I have been researching your company for awhile now, Mr. Cullen, and I have to say that flabbergasted isn't even remotely the emotion I feel when I think of your company."

I turned around, pulling off the sheet that covered my first board presenting the old logo of Cullen Enterprises. It was a single C with the word Enterprises underneath it. It wasn't too much to the eye – which is exactly why I was here.

"With all due respect, Sir, whoever designed this had the right idea in mind. But from my research I have concluded that this design was made in the early ninety's correct?" I asked, and Carlisle only nodded his head. "It is two thousand and eleven now, and the way people see things have changed. Studies show that more vibrant colors and bold texts catch attention more so than a plain black and white."

"We here at Hastings have drawn up a blueprint of what the new logo of Cullen Enterprise could possibly look like," I turned around and switched the boards. "Presenting the new look of Cullen Enterprises."

I heard a few murmurs among the crowd at the table as they looked upon the latest of my artwork. I was smug about it – I wasn't even going to lie. The letters 'C' and 'E' were right next to each other, in a bold font as it was decked in an electric blue – a silver ring running across it. It was bright, it was strong, it represented the Cullen Company in everyway shape and form.

Victoria glanced between Carlisle and I, waiting for his reply. His smile had faded, but he wasn't frowning. He was contemplating. I wanted to say something; I wanted to tell him that it could be adjusted if he wanted it to. This was just a blueprint. It wasn't set in stone. We could change it. But the unexpected happened and Carlisle smiled brightly, bringing his hands together.

"I love it." He told me and I couldn't contain my excitement. I bit onto my lip, trying not to do a happy dance.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"What do you guys think?," Carlisle asked turning to his colleagues who muttered their agreement and nodded their heads. Victoria looked at me with a bright smile, and I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes. "I think it's settled then, Bella. You've sold me."

"Seriously? ," I gaped, a little too stunned.

"Really," he chuckled, nodding his head. "It's the very kind of logo we have been looking for."

"It was that easy? Just like that?" My word vomit was in full blast and Victoria stood up, clearing her throat as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yes, Miss. Swan. Just like that." He laughed, reaching out to grab my hand and shaking it firmly. "You set up a good presentation, but I think the real thing that sold me was your talent. You have a very sharp eye. It's good for this kind of business, and we at Cullen Enterprises would love doing business with you."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Cullen," Victoria said, reaching forward and grabbing his hand, shaking it confidently. "Thank you so much. You won't regret this, I promise you. My new partner and I would love to do business with you, and we both thank you from the bottom of our hearts that you have chosen with us."

I couldn't even hear the rest of her sentence.

It faded out with the rest of the world.

Did she say… _New partner_?

I looked at Victoria who was smiling so wide, I was surprised her face hadn't cracked.

"Really? ," I asked her, hopeful and nervous. Victoria nodded her head and reached for my hand, patting it gently.

"Really," she whispered.

"Then it's settled. We will send the paperwork to you tomorrow and the editors over at my company here to get the sketches ready for transferring." Carlisle turned around with a grin, talking to his coworkers and shaking their hands. Victoria turned to me with widened eyes and grabbed my hand, and we giggled like school girls.

"Bella you did amazing," she told me just as the door knocked. "I'm so proud of you." She brought me into a big hug and I felt weightless. I felt as if I was walking on air. I did it. I had actually _did_ it.

I didn't care about the fact that my mother and father were fighting, I didn't care that I was late today, or I had been nervous for the past few months of my life for this exact meeting. Nothing bad meant anything right now. I was partner. I was moving up. My dreams were coming true.

Nothing could bring me down.

Or at least that's what I thought.

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted. "You're late."

Victoria and I turned to the man who had just walked in and in within one second, it felt like my world was crashing down, pulling me from my high.

_No, no. It can't be. _

It was the suit. It wasn't the same one I had seen before, but slightly familiar. And within those moments of laying my eyes on him, I could smell the salt water of the beach; and hear the waves crashing onto the sand as the air was thick and hot.

I could feel him around me – his large hands pinning me down as he took me in so many ways that I couldn't even fathom it. I could still feel the way he kissed my neck, his teeth grazing down my spine as he pushed in again and again. It was incredible. It was blissful.

It was impossible.

The moment our eyes met, I knew I was fucked.

_This can't be happening._

He didn't show any emotion – not like me. Maybe for a split second he looked surprised, but after that it was like he didn't notice me at all. His jaw was tight and his fists were clenched, and I knew he remembered. He was trying to forget. I felt the bile rise in my throat. I felt sick. I was becoming dizzy and I had to get out of there.

"Bella, are you okay?," Victoria whispered. I only shook my head, darting out the door as I made my escape, heading straight for the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, i know. IKNOW.<strong>

**This is my THIRD story.**

**But let me explain, kay? **

**Those two other stories, they should have been one shots. I didn't put a lot of thought into them. I kind of just had an idea and wrote them down. Which is why I deleted them. One day I try and readjust them and put them up as one-shots. **

**This story is different.**

**Let me tell you why.**

**For this story, I actually have written down a timeline, outline, etc. **

**I'm going to update DAILY. Every Sunday. (this could change due to my schedule, but it will be updated once a week, unless I tell you guys that a new chapter won't be updated till another two weeks due to holidays or family things, or whatever.) **

**And I already have two chapters down, almost done with the third chapter. So this ball is rolling. **

**I really want this to work out, so please bear with me. I hate jumping from story to story, but I'm just trying to find my place. **

**I sound like a sappy teen. **

**So with that said, I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter.**

**Shout out to my TWO betas, yes - I have two :) they are both amazing and I can't do this shit without them.**

**And thanks for reading.**

**See you next Sunday! :) **

**- Wango **


	2. Drunken Lateness

"Bella?" Angela called out, knocking against the door. I ignored her, feeling the cold water against my face as it momentarily calmed me, chilling my nerves and setting me at ease for just a few blissful seconds. My wet hands ran up and down my arms, goose bumps etching along my skin as I took in deep, counted breaths. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ang," I told her, my voice shaky and insincere.

"What should I tell Mr. Cullen?" She asked over the door.

"Tell him I felt ill. He'll understand. Let him know I'll call him tomorrow and set up an appointment for the editors to come over and transfer the logo," I called out, running my hands through my hair. Angela didn't say anything, though I could see her shadow lingering outside of the door. After a few seconds she sighed and walked away, the clicks of her heels becoming more distant.

It was completely unprofessional for me to run out like that, nevertheless to hide out in the bathroom, but I couldn't go back. Not when he was there.

_It can't be him… It just can't. _

But it was. There was no point in denying it. I groaned inwardly, folding my arms onto the counter and setting my head down. What were the chances? What were the odds?

"Isabella?" I heard Victoria ask across the door, knocking on it gently. I quickly sat up, brushing my hair back as I tried to compose myself. "Bella, why is the door locked? Are you alright in there?" she asked, jiggling the door knob. I knew I couldn't hide in here forever, and hopefully by now the Cullens' had left. I flattened my skirt and went to the door, turning the lock just before opening it. Victoria watched me closely, raking over my appearance as I smiled thinly at her. "Bella, are you okay? Angela said you were sick."

"I think I had some bad seafood last night. I'm sorry for running out like that," I said as I touched my forehead, brushing the wet strands back.

"No, it's quite alright dear. It would have been horrible if you had done it before the presentation," she cackled as I only smiled weakly, "But since we got the deal, I guess it doesn't matter now!" She squealed, pulling me in quickly with a big hug. "I swear if you had been any later I was going to text you and tell you not to bother to show up!" she giggled, pulling me away to see my frown. "Oh don't do that, Bella. Have a sense of humor! We got it! This is worth celebrating!"

She pulled me to her side, walking me down the hallways as people jumped from their cubicles, people I have never even met before, congratulating me on the deal. I could only smile in return. But even that seemed fake and forced.

"Bella, this is going to do great things for this company, with you being partner now. This will reel in so many businesses, it'll be mind-blowing! Everything is really coming together now – all thanks to you," she continued on, but her voice echoed out. All I could think about was _him_. All I could think about was the fact that he was here, that he was my new client's son, and for all intents and purposes, _my_ new client. It gave me a headache, and I started to feel light headed.

"Bella?" Victoria shook me and I looked up at her with a lazy smile. "Bella, honey, I think you need to go home and rest."

"No, it's okay… I'm good." I nodded, trying to not look like I really did want to leave.

"No, it's okay. You did your part today. I'll handle the paperwork, no worries. Just go home and rest." she said, nodding to Angela who quickly hurried out of the room. A few moments later, she returned with my bag and jacket. "Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll call you later with details." She smiled, nearly pushing me out of the door. I began walking towards the door, just as I heard my name. "Oh, and Bella?" she called out and I turned to see Victoria smiling, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'll see you later, partner." She smirked and I only nodded, heading out the door.

"Tanya, I really don't feel good." I whined, pouting my bottom lip.

"Do you even realize how much of a whiney bitch you've turned into? And don't pout! It's not a good look for you." Tanya snickered and I narrowed my eyes at her as we walked down the sidewalk. "Come on, just a few drinks in congratulations. That's all." She bumped my shoulder and I only sighed, knowing that it was far too late to turn around. She thought I was ruining my big day – but really, my big day was ruined the moment he walked into the conference room this morning.

I didn't want to linger on what happened –quite frankly, I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired, and all because that man can suck the very life right out of me. If it hadn't been such a shock, if I had had _some_ kind of preparation, I would have been better. I would have been prepared to see him, prepared for all the memories that would inevitably come flooding back from just that one single night.

Because that is all it ever was…._one_ night.

So why was I so hung up on it?

"Go ahead and go first." Tanya shoved me in front of her and I looked over my shoulder, giving her an odd look. She only smirked and pushed me towards the door of the bar.

"Tanya… What is going…" I stopped just as the door opened for me, a loud noise causing me to jump as I instinctually covered my ears.

"Congratulations!" A hoard of crowds yelled out at me, poppers and streamers in the air and landing around me, in my hair, all over my clothes. I covered my mouth quickly, noticing the 'Congrats!' banner just above a table that was decked in martinis and desserts.

"You guys!" I cried, feeling the tears well up as earlier today was all but forgotten.

All of my friends were lined up behind the table, my coworkers, and my family – and of course I couldn't forget my boyfriend, Garrett, who was smiling brightly, proudly – beautifully.

"Congratulations, bitch!" Rosalie chimed in, decked out in a black mini dress and her golden locks curled down the side of her right shoulder as she opened her arms. I jumped right into them and hugged her tightly. "I told you that you were gonna get it!" She pulled back, wiping my tears from my cheeks. "Stop crying and go grab a fucking martini for Christ sakes!" she scoffed, pushing me away as I smiled. Typical Rosalie.

I went through everyone I possibly could, my coworkers, my old friends, even my neighbors. Christ, they even invited my boss from my old job back at Newton's Shop in Forks. At the very end of the line was Garrett, my boyfriend of almost a year. He was leaning against a post, talking to Tanya as she babbled on about something. He seemed uninterested up until he saw me.

I couldn't even begin to tell you how amazing a boyfriend Garrett is.. He's sweet, attentive, caring, and very attached to me. Not in the overly-attached creepy way, but just enough to give me enough space and still act like he's my boyfriend. We had begun dating about a month or two after I got back from the Bahamas. I wasn't really looking for a relationship, but Garrett pursued me until I at least agreed on _one_ date. And that was all it took. I am no means am trying to settle down, as I am only twenty three. But he loved me in ways I couldn't even imagine.

And that was the horrible part.

Because I am not as in love with Garrett as he is with me, and in fact, I may not be in love with him at all.

It is still fresh – _we_ are still fresh.

I just don't know.

But he was slow with me. He never pushed. And that was good. I guess. I wasn't really sure how I felt, and earlier today – well that didn't help my case at all. Seeing _him_ again… I'm just so confused.

"Congratulations, baby," Garrett whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the tip of my nose. I smiled, taking in his scent.

"Thank you," I replied, biting onto my lip. "How long have you been planning this?"

"What? You think this was _my_ idea?" he asked smugly.

"I _know_ it was your idea," I told him, pinching his side.

"We are all just so proud of you," He told me, pressing his lips to my forehead. I smiled weakly, clutching onto his sides. "You've got to tell me all about it."

_All about it? _

I froze, my fingers digging into his jacket as I bit my lip, tightly closing my eyes. I wanted to run again. How was I going to explain to him what happened? Of course, I didn't have to tell him a thing. Or I could just lie.

"Baby!" A voice rang out and I turned quickly to see my mother, and none other by her side was my father.

"Uh, mom?" I questioned awkwardly, feeling Garrett grab my hand. Renee had a martini in her hand as Charlie was sipping on a beer, both smiling contently. "Hi, you guys. What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Renee barked, "Today is your big day!"

"I know but…" I glanced between her and Charlie and they were only smiling, and once again they had re-patched whatever was broken earlier in the day. "I mean, I'm glad you're here," I said, reflecting their smiles.

"Congrats, kid. I'm proud of you," Charlie said, smirking as he brought me into a hug. I squeezed him tightly, putting my head into the crook of his neck.

"Thanks dad." I squeezed onto him, pulling away to hug my mom.

"Are you two okay?" I whispered into her ear.

"Never better, baby," She said sincerely, and once we pulled away she showed off her new diamond bracelet that was adorning her wrist. I only rolled my eyes, feeling as Garrett grabbed my hand. He shook hands with Charlie and hugged Renee, and as they began to speak, I pulled myself away and headed to the table where I grabbed my first martini, but certainly not my last. There were rows of them, an assortment of colors.

If I were home right now, I'd be downing all of these within seconds.

But since I wasn't, I downed them only one at a time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rose came into my vision, grabbing my third martini from me. "Slow it down a bit, Swan. You're going to keel over from alcohol poisoning," she told me, setting the glass down.

"I'm sorry…" I sighed, wiping the corner of my mouth. "I've just had a really crappy day."

"You've been promoted to partner. What the hell could be wrong?" she asked. I quickly glanced around – everyone busy talking to someone else, my parents speaking to some of my neighbors as Garrett was chatting with his friend, Royce. I grabbed Rosalie's wrist and pulled her behind the table and on the other side of the bar where it was deserted. "What the hell, Bella?"

"Rosalie… Something… Happened." I began, feeling as my heart pounded.

"Okay?" she trailed off, moving her hands in a circular motion. "I'm going to need a little bit more than that."

"I… I don't even know where to begin…" I put my hand onto my forehead, trying to keep myself from crying.

"Start at the beginning, Bella." Rose grabbed my head, holding my cheeks between her hands. "Just move your lips and talk!" She smirked and I pulled away from her sneering angrily.

"This is fucking serious, Rose!" I barked.

"Then stop being so cryptic! Just tell me," she yelled.

I had told Rose all about my last night in the Bahamas when I got back. I didn't really have a choice in the matter. She's my best friend.

"He was there, Rose. At the presentation…" I let out a soft whimper. Rosalie was quiet for a moment, not catching on.

"Who was where?" she asked, sighing as she was getting tired of me only giving her half of the truth.

"Do you remember my last night at the Bahamas? Who I met?" I trailed off, hoping she would get the picture.

"Yeah? What about it?" she asked, and I didn't talk for a couple of seconds – allowing it to process. She finally gasped, holding her hands up to her mouth as her eyes widened. "No!" she cried out and I nodded, setting my hands to cover my face. "So your trying to tell me that Edwa—" Her voice was so loud, she was beginning to draw attention across the bar. I quickly jumped forward, covering her mouth shushing her quietly.

"Shhhhh!" I hissed. "Yes, that's _exactly_what I'm trying to tell you and I'd like to just keep it between you and me and not this whole goddamn town!" I growled and she put her hands up just as I pulled my hand away. Once my hand was gone, Rosalie was beginning to turn red. She was biting on her lip, one hand on her stomach and I knew she couldn't handle it anymore. She busted into a fit of giggles, covering her mouth as I turned around and began to walk away.

"No! Wait! Bella!" Rosalie called out, still cackling. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said, taking in a deep breath to restrain herself from laughing again. "I'm sorry," she said flatly and I turned, my eyes watching her carefully, knowing she was going to laugh again.

She did.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just… So perfect that it seems unreal." She smirked.

"How is this perfect? How is this even remotely perfect? I'm not stupid, Rosalie. I was never stupid. I never fell into traps like his and on that night I did." I cried. "I broke down all my walls for him, did everything he asked, and what did I get?"

"A pathetic excuse of a letter telling you how much you don't mean to him," she said, as if on auto-pilot. As if she didn't even have to think about it. I glared daggers at her and she only grabbed my shoulders, bringing me closer. "Think about it Bella. This is your time to get back at him. Set your own trap. Reel him in."

"I'm not good…" I began, shaking my head.

"It's not hard," she said.

"No, Rose. Just leave it. I'm not going to stoop to his level. I'm just going to be professional about this," I told her, standing straight as if to prove my point.

"Bella, you know I'm here for you. But you are always such a good little school girl. Ever since I've known you. He hurt you. Get back at him. You have an open shot, now just take it," she grabbed my shoulders, shaking me gently to get me to see her point. I could pull it off – maybe.

But who was I kidding?

One, I could never do that. To anyone. I wouldn't even hurt a fly. Let alone hurt a human being's feelings, no matter how much they deserved it.

And two, this man doesn't fall in love. He plays a part, one he is clearly good at, and lures girls into his bed, only leaving them with a harsh slap in the face of reality. It was tragic, really – but he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I just… I just wanted to tell you." I said with a quivering whimper.

"Well, Bella – my advice? If you won't get back at him, then avoid him. Only directly speak to him when you have to, but other than that, just squeeze your way around," she said with a shrug as she pushed a strand of my hair back. "It's awkward enough you two have slept together. It makes it even worse that he left you alone the next morning. So no small talk with him, alright?" She smiled weakly. "Come on, let's get your mind off of him and go take some shots."

I was so bummed out, that I thought not even alcohol was going to get me out of my sour mood.

But that was before the six jello shots I had just inhaled.

I couldn't even begin to tell you what happened between the first shot and the time I was being carried out of the bar. All I could tell you was that it was dark outside and quite chilly.

"Damn, bitch! Use your legs!" Rosalie snapped in my ear as she tried to hold me up. I laughed, throwing my head back and then gasping as I began to fall. "Jesus, woman. It was six shots!"

"I don't drink!" I yelled at her. "…Much… So I can get drunk on… Anything…" I hiccupped, grabbing onto Rose's side.

"Obviously!" she snarled.

"Okay…" I stopped, standing straight as I turned to her. I didn't talk for a moment, and just stood there – staring. I knew I was being an annoying prick, but the part of me that controlled my body was out for vacation. I was a complete mess. "You're just going to have to calm down."

"Shut the fuck up and keep walking." She rolled her eyes.

"I feel sick," I groaned, grabbing my stomach.

Rosalie dropped me quickly as I fell to my knees, hitting the pavement hard. I cried out, feeling bile rise up in my throat.

"Not on my new Gucci heels, you will not!" she barked.

"Rose!" I cried.

"No, Bella!" she yelled. "If you're going to puke, puke in that trash can! I will not take a chance on these new shoes!"

"God! You just got them like… Yesterday! Are they really more important than me?" I said, narrowing my eyes as I felt the wet pavement underneath me.

"These were eight hundred dollars, Bella. I think they are a little more important." She pointed out and I set my hand over my chest, as if she had wounded me. "Just go fucking throw up so I can get your drunken ass home."

"Where is Garrett?" I hiccupped.

"He went home. Two hours ago," she sighed.

"Well… Bring him back!" I said, annoyingly.

"If you do not puke in that trashcan, I will drag you by your hair." She was not kidding around. I suddenly felt better. Something about her threatening me only entertained me and forcing the bile back down.

"I'm alright," I told her, trying to stand up. I got onto my feet but was quickly falling once again just as Rose reached out for me, grabbing my arms. "Shit!"

"Damn Bella! Use balance!" she cried out, holding onto my waist. I looked over at her, smiling gently.

"Hey Rose, when we get back to my place…" I trailed off, biting my lip, "Wanna fool around?" I giggled and Rose only shook her head.

"Bella, that was one time. And if I remember correctly, we were both wasted." she said and I only nodded my head.

"Pretend." I smirked.

"You are so fucking drunk," Rose laughed, it continuing all the way home.

We never did fool around. Good thing too, because I puked just as I walked through the door. Rosalie helped me clean it up, but other than that she walked me to bed and sat a glass of water and a packet of Advil next to me just before leaning down and kissing my head.

"Get some rest," she said with a smile.

"Rose?" I called out just as she began out the door. "I love you," I told her sincerely.

Rose only smiled, tilting her head as her blonde curls glinted from the hall light behind her.

"You're so full of shit, Swan."

I have never hated the sun as much as I do today.

It hurt to open my eyes. It felt as if they were melting right out of the sockets. I rolled over as I grabbed the Advil on my dresser, chugging down two pills. My head was aching, throbbing in all the wrong places as it literally felt like I was going to die.

Dying would be better than suffering like this.

I turned to my clock, noticing the time.

Ten o'clock AM.

And today was… Wednesday?

No it was Thursday.

No, definitely Monday.

Well that's not possible considering I worked yesterday…

It was Tuesday. Definitely Tuesday.

"SHIT!" I cried out, sitting up from my bed as I ran to my closet. I can't believe I was late! Again! Victoria was going to have my head for this, I was sure of it. I grabbed a pair of black pants as well as my white blouse and black blazer. It was the best I could do out of short notice. I touch up on some make up and pull my hair up into a pony tail, making myself look as presentable as possible. I drop some food into Clover's bowl, who meowed her thank you and grabbed my keys, running off to my car.

Traffic wasn't so bad, but by the time I ran into the parking lot, I had over ten missed calls from Angela, and four from Victoria.

Late once again.

I was so fucked.

"Bella!" Angela hissed as I walked through the doors. "What are you trying to do? Get fired before actually being partner?"

"I'm sorry! My family had a party for me last night, I got so wasted," I said, putting my bag underneath my desk. "Is Victoria mad?"

"Well, a little earlier, it looked like there was steam coming out of her ears. I voted that it was just heritage, you know – some weird irish-ginger thing, but Ben swears it's because she does black magic," Angela said, warning me with a raised brow.

"Ha-ha," I said sarcastically. "You two are so funny."

"Isabella!" Victoria called out from her office. I cringed, knowing that my career was officially over.

"Well, it was nice knowing you," Angela said with a wave. "Hey, when you're gone, can I take your desk and merge it into mine? So I have a shit ton of room?"

"Bella!" Victoria barked.

"Coming!" I called out, glaring back at Angela. "Don't touch my shit."

Angela only smirked, watching as I began towards the office. I come up to her open door, seeing that she is marking away on some piece of paper. I wince every time she slashes the pen against it.

"Victoria…" I began quietly, her eyes looking up and glaring at me. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to be late… I know there is no excuse but…"

"You're right," she said, nodding her head. "There is no excuse."

"I know… I'm so sorry." I hung my head. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, I'm assuming deciding how she wants to give me the bad news. I wait for it – wait for her to send the blade down on my neck… But it never came.

"You're lucky you have Mr. Cullen on your side," said quietly. I raised my head, my eyebrows furrowing in question.

"Mr. Cullen?" I gaped.

"Yes. He seems to favor you, despite your tardiness," she answered coldly.

"Um…" I began nervously.

"No repercussions today, Bella. Only a meeting with Mr. Cullen," she nodded, gesturing to the door. "He is in the conference room."

"Victoria – I swear this won't happen again," I assured her.

"It better not, Isabella," she sneered and I nodded and stepped out, no more questions any further. I looked over to Angela who told me to come over to her but I only shook my head. Carlisle Cullen was waiting for me in the conference room, for what – I wasn't quite sure. I told him I was going to call to set up an appointment for the editor to come by. I wondered if he had changed his mind?

Has he told Victoria?

Will she fire me?

Why does my life suck?

I walked down the hallway, coming to the conference room door. I knock on it gently, hearing someone clear their throat and very slowly grabbed the handle, opening the door to find…

_Not Carlisle. _

"Hello, Isabella."

_Edward __Cullen_.

* * *

><p><strong>;) <strong>

**Thanks to my two beta's, who both kick ass completely. Couldn't do this without them.**

**Leave a review, tell me what your thinking about it so far. :) **

**- wango**


	3. Mr Cullen

"_Hello, Isabella_."

Two things were racing in my mind at this point.

It was either fight or flight.

Fight sounded good.

Flight sounded better.

Why was he here?

I told Carlisle I would call him to set up the appointment. Why did he change things? And why did he send Edward, of all people? Of course, maybe he wanted to talk to me. Not professional, but of that night between the two of us. Maybe he was here to rekindle what we he had, or to tell me we had to be professional and couldn't pursue anything outside of being business associates.

I was frozen in my spot, sure I looked like an idiot, standing there and staring at him. His smile faded as his hand gestured to the seat in front of him across the table.

"Um. Hi," I said with a slight smile, something I just couldn't control.

He didn't smile back.

"I don't like to be kept waiting, Isabella," he said sternly, annoyed. My face fell instantly. "I'm on a time frame here, and you are bending it exceedingly."

"Um…" I began, feeling the words caught in my throat. "Um, what can I help you with?"

"_What can you help me with_?" He retorted back. I didn't say anything. "Are you _really_ that thick?"

"Excuse me?" I gasped under my breath.

"Victoria seriously needs to reconsider who she hires in this shithole." He growled as I felt like I had been slapped across the face. Was he serious? I don't remember him being this mean. In fact, he wasn't like this at all. He was completely different. I didn't recognize him.

Of course, he looked exactly the same since I had last seen him. Except, this time around he didn't have the scruff around his jaw. He wore a dark navy suit, his copper hair sticking wildly around his head, but in such a way that it still looked presentable. He was insanely gorgeous. The gene pool was in his favor. But underneath that – underneath the comfort and beauty of his looks was a womanizer. And that was what made me keep my head high.

He was only a man.

One who had so many insecurities that he wouldn't let anyone in.

He was a coward.

And I would not be treated like this.

"What are you doing here?" I spat. Edward had blinked a few times and I could have sworn I saw a little smirk, as if he was getting off on antagonizing me. But that little smirk disappeared and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Is that any way to speak to a client?" He asked as his jaw tightened as he glared at me. He was trying to intimidate me. And at first, it may have worked – but I knew him. I guess on a certain level I was nervous to be face to face, only because of our past – but he never scared me. He was baiting me – trying to reel me in. He wouldn't win this time. I was going to making sure of that.

I pulled out my chair, sitting in front of him as I crossed my arms together.

"I had Angela tell Carlisle that I would call him today and set up an appointment with the editors." I cleared my throat, sitting back and awaiting for his answer.

"Things changed," he said simply.

"Changed?" I asked.

"Yes, Isabella," he shot at me. "Carlisle sent me over here so we can discuss the transfers of the logo."

"_Discuss_ it?" I questioned with a scoff.

"Am I not speaking clearly? Can you not understand me?" He was getting annoyed, his fists balling up as he glared at me.

I ignored his comment.

"I just think there isn't really anything to discuss," I shrugged. "The only thing we have to do is set up the meeting. That's it. And then the editor will come over and he'll do his job."

"Are you insinuating I came all the way here for nothing?" I could tell he was pissed. For what reasons, I couldn't fathom. He _was_ the idiot, coming all the way over here just to set up a meeting when it could be easily done over the phone.

"I'm insinuating, _Mr. Cullen_, that this meeting is pointless, you could have called me. You didn't have to make a trip out," I said with a flat tone and Edward laughed humorlessly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Need I remind you, Isabella, I am the client," he began, "If I want to make a stop over instead of calling, then you treat me with the utmost respect and we do what I came here to do." His voice was getting louder, angrier.

"Okay, Mr. Cullen." I smiled thinly as I brought my hands to the table. "What time is amenable for you and your busy schedule, so that you can tell your editor to come over here so we can do transfers?" My voice was leaking sarcasm.

His face fell and his eyebrows furrowed. He looked pissed.

I think he got the hint.

"You are walking on a very fine line, Isabella," he growled.

_Isabella? _

"It's Miss. Swan," I barked.

"_Miss. Swan_," he corrected himself. "There is an opening next week for my editors to come in. Let's say Monday at noon," he said swiftly, grabbing his bag as he began to pack his things.

"Really?" I laughed. "That's it?"

"Yes, I do believe so," he sneered.

I didn't get him – I didn't understand. What was the point of this? Why would _he_ be the one to come over and speak to me? Surely if Carlisle told him, he would have put up a fight. This was just as awkward for him as it was for me. _Right_? But the way he spoke – the way he talked to me, it seemed as if what happened a year ago was nothing but a dream. He didn't bring it up, he didn't even hint to it. Not that that was a problem with me. Speaking of it would only make it more awkward. It was just…_odd_.

But it still didn't answer the question as to why he covered for me with Victoria. If he acted like he hated me, then why would he make excuses for me so I wouldn't get in trouble?

"What did you tell Victoria?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"She told me you told her why I was late. What did you say to her?" I said, bringing my hands back and watching as he contemplated his words. A small V created itself just between his eyes as he looked away, and then straight back.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" He asked.

"Yeah, it kind of does. I want to know why you're lying to my boss." I laughed humorlessly.

"How do you know I was lying?" He questioned.

"How do you know why I was late?" I countered.

Edward only smirked and shook his head.

"And why would you come back after seeing me yesterday? I was sure you were going to convince your father not to take the deal," I retorted and Edward only froze at my reference to our night in the Bahamas over a year ago. He grinded his teeth, fist clutching as he breathed out hard through his nose.

"What my father does is his business. If he wants to invest in a shitty three-year-old looking drawing for his new logo, that's his decision," he snapped as I tried to keep my composure "And the fact that you work here doesn't concern me. You don't concern me. _You are nothing to me_."

His jaded eyes were hard and unmoving, burning a hole straight into my own. He looked at me as if I was a tiny spec of dust, and at this rate – I certainly felt like one. I gulped hard, the dryness of my throat causing pain as I winced. But I would not let him get a hand over me – I would not let him treat me like this. Client or not. I was a human being and I did not deserve to be ridiculed.

"I don't know what era you are from Mr. Cullen, but here in this present time men should treat women like ladies," I began, narrowing my eyes as he laughed. "You do not have the right to come in here and talk to me like that. And the fact that you are just so blatantly rude just proves what kind of person you are."

"And what kind of person am I, Isabella?" He questioned.

I shook my head, scoffing under my breath.

"You're a coward." The words forced his facial features to fall. It was quick – only a millisecond, but I caught it. I caught him frowning as if he were actually hurt by my words. But he was easy to put the wall back up, and he only straightened out his jaw as he began packing his things.

"Next time you decide to get drunk on a weekday, I won't be around next time to cover your ass," he hissed, standing from his seat.

"How do you know I was drunk last night?" I stood in front of him. He was so much taller than me, his jaw hinging together as he glared down at me. "Were you following me?"

"No, Isabella. I wasn't," he said sternly.

"Then how do you know what I did last night?" I stepped forward, not letting my guard down.

"I've got people all across town. You'd be surprised, truly. So before you decide to do reckless shit, keep in mind that someone is always watching." His voice was menacing, haunting.

"Is that supposed to be a threat, Mr. Cullen?" I spat.

"That's exactly what that is, Isabella." And with that last note, he walked past me, briefcase in hand as he opened the door to the conference room and made his way out. I stood there – stunned.

I groaned loudly, slamming my fists into the table as I just wished that he would have told Carlisle not to take the deal with us. Anything would be better than this. Even if that meant not being chosen for partner. Of course, maybe he _hadn't_ been ideal when we were with each other last. He did leave me in the morning with nothing but a note and a wad of cash that made me feel cheap and whorish.

Why I even thought I wanted to pursue a relationship with him was beyond me.

I hated him.

He was dreadful, mean, rude, and so full of himself.

But for some reason, after he left, I felt myself running the tip of my pointer finger across my bottom lip, remembering how it felt when he last kissed me.

I hissed quickly, ridding myself of those thoughts as I headed out of the conference room.

"He said _what_!" Rosalie gasped, "That asshole!"

"I know," I muttered, bringing my legs closer to my chest, holding the phone to my ear. "He was horrible. That whole experience was horrible. God, I don't ever want to see him again."

"Bella, he's a fucking jackass. He doesn't deserve you," Rosalie huffed.

"Rosalie, I don't _want_ him to deserve me. It was never like that. It was a fling. A one night stand. It meant nothing. I was caught up in the moment and thought for a split second that it may be something, but it's not. I realize that now." I told her, leaning my head back against the wall as I watched rain drops fall down my window.

"You know you thought about it more than that. I know you, Bella Marie Swan. I know what you're thinking," she told me, "It's not your fault. The man is insanely gorgeous. It was bound to happen."

"Trust me; his looks went out the window when I realized what a douche he is," I told her. "I knew he always was… since I woke up that morning, but it just didn't hit me until earlier," I sighed, shaking my head.

"That's men for you babe. All of them are assholes. The only good guys in this world are either taken or gay," Rosalie snickered and I only half smiled, leaning my forehead against the glass of the window. "How about we take your mind off of that fucker? Friday night, drinks at Eclipse?"

"I don't know…" I began.

"Don't go there, Bella. He's not worth it okay. He's not worthy of being upset over. You fucking know that," Rosalie scoffed.

"I'm not upset, Rose! I just don't want to go out!" I laughed, though it was weak.

"Shut up, bitch. You're going out. End of story," told me finally. I knew I would have to go out, there was no point in fighting it. Come Friday night, Rose would be standing on my doorstep whether I said yes or no. "Look babe, I gotta go. Pizza's here. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you, bitch," she said affectionately, even with the added curse, and hung up.

I smiled, hanging up the phone. My smile, though, quickly faded to a frown as I curled into my couch, staring out to the city below me as my thoughts rattled back and fourth in my brain, leaving me confused and useless.

The rest of the week was uneventful at best. Victoria threw a little party for me including a cake and some sparkling cider to celebrate my promotion as people congratulated me, even Lauren who was gunning for the job as well.

The week, though, went by in slow ticks. My days were normal, even when I was partner. Nothing had really changed besides the fact that I now had my own office and had a shit ton of more paperwork to fill out. There was no word from Edward, and, surprisingly as the week went by, I thought less and less of him. I spent most of my days in the studio, working on scenarios for companies and by the time I knew it, it was already five o'clock Friday evening. I closed down the office and headed home.

I had no choice but to go out tonight with Rosalie and Tanya, who both called and texted me through the rest of the week making sure I didn't back out. So when I got home, I took a shower and dried my hair. I curled it with my iron, but didn't like that way it looked once I was finished and opted to just put it up in a cute pony tail. I wore my only sexy little black dress, studs adorning the sleeves of it. I touched up on some make up and at exactly nine o'clock sharp my doorbell rang.

Sometimes I wondered why I even tried when I had to stand between Rosalie and Tanya. Opening the door, the pair of girls could pass as models for all anyone knew.

Rosalie was always beautiful. So it was no surprise that tonight wasn't an exception. Her hair was long and curly, bumped up and clipped on the side by a diamond barrette. She wore a silver shiny one shoulder dress that hugged her curves and white stilettos to match it. Every inch of her was perfect, and it really wasn't fair.

Tanya on the other hand was beautiful by natural looks. She had straight strawberry blonde hair, freckles adorning her face and pink pouty lips. She didn't need makeup to make her beautiful, considering she was blessed with smooth olive-skin. She wore a purple cheetah-print dress, which was much more catching to the eye than my plain black one.

Both squealed and jumped for me, hugging me tightly and giggling as I could already smell alcohol on their breath.

"Seriously guys?" I pointed out.

"Sorry!" Tanya snickered as Rosalie covered her mouth. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my clutch, slipping on my black platform pumps as we all three headed down to the cab.

Tonight I wanted to forget everything.

We arrived at the club within twenty minutes, not having to wait in line with Rosalie's connections and walked right in. The place was booming – the bass shaking the building as the heat felt good from the cold air from outside. Known for its extravagant looks, Eclipse was the best nightclub in Seattle. It was always crowded and filled with people who were looking to climb into a stranger's bed and forget their lives for one night.

Rosalie clutched my hand, and I grabbed Tanya's as we weaved through the crowds of people, the stench of sex lingering in the air. We hit the bar and I leaned against the stool, my feet already beginning to hurt.

"Three sexes on the beach please!" Rosalie shouted to the bartender who smirked and winked at her. She flirted back by batting her eyelashes and pushing her hair over her shoulder to expose her neck. I rolled my eyes and smiled, glancing around the club. "Scouting the area?" Rosalie yelled over the music and I looked back at her, blushing slightly. "Going to go home with someone tonight?" she asked and I shrugged, smirking.

"Of course you are!" Tanya grinned, pushing my shoulder. "I hope we all do! Lord knows we need some good loving!" she blanched out just as our drinks made it to us, Rosalie slapping down her money and telling the bartender to keep the change just as she winked at him. We all grabbed our drinks and Rosalie brought hers up, holding it in the air.

"For drunken, hot, sloppy sex! And may God be with you if you end up with someone ugly!" Rose shouted, causing me to giggle. We all brought our drinks up and hit our glasses together just before slurping them down.

It didn't take long after that for me to feel the buzz and feel Rose and Tanya bringing me to the floor. We were literally surrounded by people, bodies touching and grinding, the heat of everyone radiating off and steaming the room. Rosalie held her hands on my hips as we moved against each other, laughing as the men around us would stop to stare. We wouldn't mind, that's what clubs were for.

About twenty minutes into our dance craze I realized that Tanya and Rosalie were no longer at my side. I had actually ended up dancing alone in the middle of the room, surrounded by strangers. I made my way back to the bar, feeling the heat catch up on me. I sat down on the stool, waving my hand in front of my face to get some air.

"Can I get you something, sweetheart?" I heard the bartender asked.

"Something strong," I laughed, seeing him smirk at me with a nod of his head. As I waited on my drink, I looked back to see if I could find Rose or Tanya.

I caught Tanya with a group of girls and guys, hanging around a table as one had his arm around her. Rosalie was hard to pick out, considering she was still in the crowd of dancers. But not only that, but she was literally sucking face with a tall man who had his hands on her ass. She was definitely going home with him. No doubt about it.

"Bella?" I heard my name being shouted over the music and I turned to my right, seeing a familiar face.

"Jacob?" I blurted, watching as my old friend got closer to me. Jacob was one of my high school friends back in Forks, and we literally did everything together. Some people, even called us inseparable and claimed we were dating. Though Charlie would have loved that, it was strictly friendship between the two of us. "Jacob!" I squealed, jumping from my seat and nearly falling to get to him. He laughed loudly, grabbing hold of me as I threw my arms around his neck. "Oh my god! I haven't seen you in…"

"Years!" he laughed.

"Years!" I repeated. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my girlfriend. She goes to school around here. She's somewhere in the crowd with her friends," he laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "What about you?"

"I live here now," I smiled, pulling away from him as we sat down onto the stools.

"Really? Finally got out of Forks, huh?" he smirked, bumping my shoulder.

"I know. You still living La Push?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm working with my Uncle now in his factory. I'm trying to move out here though soon. Looking for somewhere to work while I'm visiting," Jacob said and I nodded, leaning against the lit up bar. "How are Charlie and Renee?"

"They are good," I said. "Still together."

"Wow," Jacob laughed.

"I know," I rolled my eyes, grinning. "It's good to see you, though. You look good!"

"You too, Bells," he smiled, taking in my outfit as his eyes widened slightly. I couldn't help but blush, laughing as I hit his shoulder. He smirked and leaned up from the stool, glancing back to the crowd. "I got to go find Leah. But we need to get together again soon. Alright?"

"Yeah! Totally!" I said, nodding my head.

"You still got my number?" he asked and I nodded. "Good. Text me sometime, alright?"

"I will," I smiled, giving him a big hug before he waved and left. I sat back down in my seat, turning to see the bartender who held a drink in his hand. It was in a short crystal glass, a darkish color that made me think it wasn't going to taste very good. "Something strong?"

"Very strong," he nodded, winking at me as he attempted to flirt.

"Good," I smiled, pulling out my clutch and trying to find my money. Suddenly, someone had slapped their hand onto the glass bar and I jumped slightly, looking over to see a hand sliding a twenty dollar bill over to the man.

"Mr. Cullen!" The bartender said surprisingly as I froze in my seat.

"David," Edward said harshly. "This one is on me."

"Of course sir," David nodded.

I looked over to Edward who was still standing, staring down at me intently. My eyes narrowed at him as he continually stared at me, making me fidget in my seat.

"What do you want?" I hissed harshly.

"You really don't know how to treat clients, do you?" he asked.

"I'm off the clock, Cullen," I rolled my eyes, looking away and back to my drink.

"Do you have any idea what your about to drink?" he asked me, changing the subject rather quickly.

"Don't care. All I know is that it's strong," I told him as I brought it to my lips, but very quickly the glass was taken from me and my eyes widened as I watched Edward snatch it away and put it to his own lips, taking it back and drinking it in one gulp. I gasped, quite loudly as I nearly turned red. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I have a feeling, Isabella," he wiped his mouth with his thumb, forcing me to bite my lip, "That I can hold my liquor better than you can."

"Doesn't mean you can just take it from me!" I growled.

"I paid for it," he retorted. I rolled my eyes and lifted my hand, waving at the bartender to get his attention. David walked over hesitantly as I was sure Edward was glaring at him.

"Can I get another one of those?" I asked, pulling out my cash and sliding it to him before Edward even had an argument. "This one is on me," I said sarcastically, glaring back at Edward who only smirked. David was nervous, obviously something about being around Edward scared him.

"Mr. Cullen?" he asked, looking back to him.

"Are you asking him for permission to serve his costumers?" I scoffed, looking back to David who froze. "Are you for real?"

"I think she's had enough David," Edward said, nodding his head. I quickly turned around and narrowed my eyes at him, standing from the stool.

"I've had one drink!" I yelled, fuming with anger. Edward only smirked at me, as if he was finding enjoyment out of this. Edward slowly stood, giving me the chance to take in his attire. This pretentious prick even showed up at the nightclubs in suits. I rolled my eyes, feeling as he stepped forward and closer to me, my heart rate speeding up as my throat went dry.

"You know, Isabella," he whispered, coming in closer to my ear, "You have to be careful in these sorts of places. Girls who have one too many drinks most likely regret where they end up in the morning," he was no longer smiling. I could sense what he was talking about and I pulled back, feeling as if I were seeing red.

"Fuck. You," I spat both words as a smile lifted onto his lips. I pushed away from him and stepped off the bar and headed towards the door, Rosalie and Tanya completely gone from my thoughts as all my intentions were on leaving.

"Oh, hey, wait there!" A voice called out as I nearly tripped over something on the floor. I felt hands catch me and I turned to see a blue eyed man smiling in my direction. "You alright?" he asked me. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," I said as I began to leave again.

"Wait, wait, wait." He stopped me, moving away from the group of guys he was hanging out with. "I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't say it," I bit and the man only smiled.

"Well, I'm Mike." He lifted out his hand and I looked down to it – reluctantly shaking it. "I couldn't help but think maybe its fate that you just fell into my arms," he was so incredibly cheesy and it only made me want to leave faster, but when I turned over my shoulder to look back over at the bar Edward was glaring straight in my direction. Not at me, but at Mike.

He looked… jealous.

It was impossible, really. He couldn't be jealous of Mike considering Edward had showed no emotion towards me except hatred. But I decided, there was no harm in just pissing him off even more.

"I'm Bella," I smiled at Mike who grinned back. "It's nice to meet you." I nodded, feeling as his hands had eagerly made their way down to my waist.

"Bella." He tried the name out on his tongue, saying it in a very bad fake Italian accent. I internally rolled my eyes and only smiled, nodding my head. "Would you like to dance with me, Bella?"

"I would love to dance with you," I told him, slurring my words as I felt him take hold of my waist tighter, pulling me to the dance floor. I turned back to the bar slyly, noticing that Edward was no longer in sight. I knew, though, he was somewhere around here and he was undoubtedly watching me. Mike had grabbed me by the arms, pulling me close to him as we were surrounded once again by different people. He awkwardly brought me close and I laughed under my breath, trying to ease the tension. His body began rolling against mine and I could already feel his hard-on against my leg. I internally rolled my eyes and moved my body at a different angle, trying my hardest not to touch it.

He had then forcefully turned me around, the alcohol on his breath very evident as he placed his head in the crook of my neck, pushing his hips into my ass. He was literally dry humping me and I couldn't be any more disgusted. But I acted like I liked it, reaching back and grabbing his hair just for show.

I blinked up, the strobe lights forcing the crowd to all look the same, but when only blue lights struck, I could see straight across from me and in a booth was none other than Edward Cullen.

And he was not alone.

There was a girl next to him, some short haired blonde whose dress was hiked up from his hand skimming her thigh. To say they were sucking face was an understatement. From this distance, it looked like they were eating each other. Edward pulled her close, as the girl wrapped her hand around his tie, their lips smashing together so forcefully that it looked like it almost hurt.

I swore I felt steam coming out of my ears.

And the moment his hand disappeared underneath her dress completely, I had every intention to walk over there and slap him across the face.

But my thought process quickly stopped and I froze in place, realizing what I was truly thinking about. He didn't like me. Not in any way shape or form. This was probably a regular for him, and considering he was one of the most eligible bachelors in Seattle, he probably had beautiful woman all over him daily. Edward staring at Mike from the bar didn't prove anything. He wasn't jealous. He didn't care.

So what was I doing?

I was dancing with Mike in spite of hoping to make Edward jealous.

"Why'd you stop?" Mike whispered in my ear and I felt sick, feeling as his tongue ran across my lobe. I nearly felt like I was going to puke and I quickly turned around, setting my hand against his chest to push him away.

"I have to go home. It was nice meeting you," I smiled acidly and made my way out, hearing him yell my name. I weaved through the people and had no chance in finding Rosalie or Tanya. Instead I took my cell out of my clutch and sent them both a text message telling them I was going home because I didn't feel well. I walked out of the club feeling grimy and cheap, just like the morning after from the night with Edward. I felt tears watering in my eyes but I didn't let them fall. I didn't want to be weak.

So instead I took in a deep breath, flagging down a Taxi as I headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>first of all, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! giving this to you super early on sunday!<strong>

**thanks everyone for reading :) **

**thanks to both my betas ;) **

**and do your thangggg after you read! tell meh what you think!**

**muah**

**- wango**


	4. Coincidence

"_I'm not very good at this," I told him, staring at the ground as my nerves got the better of me. I heard him chuckle, his fingers drifting under my chin and lifting it up as our eyes connected. _

_Bright green – it was a color I would never forget. _

"_It's okay," _he_ told me with a sly grin, a hint of gin on his breath. "I'll teach you." I felt my face flush as my teeth bit down onto my bottom lip as I was sure I turned bright red. He glowered at me and furrowed his brows, "You know we don't have to do this. If you say no, I will stop." His voice was urgent, as if he knew I was going to back out. _

_I thought about leaving. _

_This wasn't me._

_I didn't do this kind of thing. _

_But he was so nice. He was so sincere and so open. Not once did a man catch me so hard so fast. It was unbelievable. And for some odd reason, I trusted him. I had only known him for about five hours and I already trusted him. I don't know why, but I just had a feeling deep down. And I wanted this._

_I wanted him. _

"_It's okay," I whispered, nodding my head. He smiled brightly, teeth showing and all as his hand dipped behind my neck, rubbing gently as if to soothe me. He stared at me – not saying a word and only looking. As if he was admiring me. I wasn't used to it and maybe it should have made me nervous, but it was calming. I knew this was right. _

_He leaned down, brushing his top lip to my bottom as I felt the tingles all over my body. He pulled back slowly, staring back down in my arms and looking into my eyes. It was what held me to the ground – that earthy green color. I would follow him anywhere. And I was following him straight to the bedroom, where the waves crashed on the sand outside the window as the light of the moon shined over the floor. He held onto my hand, bringing me close as I felt his chest against mine while slowly pushing me down until I felt the bed below me._

Slowly, my eyes opened as I realized the sound of waves were gone and were replaced with those of the city I was in. I turned to look at my clock, it nearing ten in the morning just as I turned and snuggled closer into my bed. I reached for my phone, noticing I had a few missed calls from both Tanya and Rosalie. I rubbed my eyes, scrolling through my texts messages, realizing that I had several unread texts from Garrett.

_Garrett_.

"_Shit_!" I whispered, slapping my hand against my forehead. It was a horrible thing to realize, but I had forgotten completely about him last night. I had danced with another man to make _another_ man jealous. Is this what I came down to now? Dancing with strangers to make a man, who_ despised_ me, jealous?

**Just woke up. Went out downtown with Rose and Tanya last night. Dinner tonight? – B**

His response was instant.

**Of course. La Mia's at 7? – G**

**Perfect xoxo – B **

As I began typing out a response to Rosalie, a ding from my phone rang and a letter indicating an email popped up in the corner of my phone. I clicked on it, leaning back into my pillows as I scrolled through the hoards of new emails I had received. I hit one, stopping mid scroll to glare at the name.

**E.C.**

**Cullen Enterprises**

E.C. I had no doubt in my mind who it was. He was like a tick I couldn't get rid of. I lifted my hand onto my forehead, closing my eyes. It was probably something about the meeting on Monday and something that could not be ignored.

**To: Isabella Swan **

**From: Edward Cullen **

**Subject: Meeting**

**6:05AM June 26th 2010 **

**Miss Swan, **

**Conflicting schedules next week, the appointment with the editor has to be moved to today. Be at Hastings & Company no later than five o'clock this evening. Meeting will start with or without out you, though without will result in the termination of your position. Be there ready for the transfers. **

**E.C. **

I scoffed loudly.

Who does this guy think he is?

Even through emails he sounded like a prick.

It's _Saturday_. I am off on weekends, and he thinks he has the nerve to email me and demand my presence? This is ridiculous and I wouldn't have it. Unless I have an email from Victoria, telling me to show up _I will not_.

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Isabella Swan**

**Subject: RE: Meeting**

**10:34AM June 26th 2010**

**Mr. Cullen, **

**I don't know if you are aware or not, but by my contract at Hastings & Company I have the weekends off. I will not be attending a meeting unless it's mandatory by Victoria. **

**I.S.**

I chuckled at my use of initials to mock his own. I set my phone down and stood from my bed, walking into my bathroom as I started my shower. It wasn't even a minute later that my phone was vibrating on my bedside table. I walked to it slowly, knowing there could be no way he answered in such short amount of time. It was an email, but not from Edward.

**To: Isabella Swan**

**From: Victoria Hastings**

**Subject: URGENT**

**10:37 June 26th 2010 **

**Bella, **

**You NEED to be at that meeting tonight with the Cullens No exceptions. As partner, you must be at every interaction between the client and us. No excuses or I will re-consider your commitment to this job.**

**See you at five.**

**Victoria**

I groaned loudly, feeling the need to punch something. I threw my phone on my bed and stomped off into the bathroom where I took a shower. After I was finished and wrapped up in a towel, I made my way back to my bedroom and noticed a new email from none other than a very uptight asshole.

**To: Isabella Swan**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Subject: RE: RE: Meeting**

**10:40AM June 26th 2010**

**Mandatory enough for you?**

**E.C.**

- CC -

"We can do dinner another night, baby." Garrett told me as I walked into the building. "You sound like your busy, and I don't want you to get into trouble," This was the last thing I wanted to do – hurt Garrett's feelings. But this was out of my control. It was either show up or lose my job.

"No, I want to see you," I told him as I jumped into the elevator."I'll just have to meet you there. I don't think this meeting will take very long. I'll be done by six and I'll meet you at seven."

"If that's what you want…" Garrett trailed off.

"Yes. It's what I want," I sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw this on you," I told him as the elevator dinged and I walked out onto my floor – it deserted from people and the only bright light coming from the conference room underneath the door. I knew they were already in there and I sighed deeply, biting at my lip. "I promise I will be there." I leaned against one of the desks, holding my phone tighter to my ear.

"Do you even remember where we are eating?" he asked with a chuckle.

_Shit_.

"Um…" I trailed off.

"La Mia's, Bella," Garrett laughed.

"Right! La Mia's," I nodded my head. "La Mia's at seven. I'll be there."

"Alright. I'll see you then baby," he told me sweetly.

"I'll see you." I smiled, pressing the end button just before setting it into my purse and walking to the conference room. I knocked on it gently, hearing Victoria telling me to enter. As I opened the door, the editor was sitting at the table as Victoria hovered over him and smiled at me.

"Good evening, Bella. This is Ted, the Cullen Enterprises editor. Ted this is my partner, Bella Swan," I walked forward, shaking Ted's hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Ted," I told him.

"Likewise Miss. Swan," he said.

"Just Bella, please," I smiled and Ted nodded.

After we disconnected our hands, the doorknob behind me turned and as I looked to see who else was here, I felt my cheeks flush red. Edward Cullen seemed to be everywhere I was lately. This was between the editor and us, so why was he here?

"Did you find the bathroom, Mr. Cullen?" Victoria asked as Edward locked eyes with mine. He was still as stiff as ever, glaring hard and straight at me. I turned away with a clenched jaw and took my seat in front of Ted and Victoria.

"Yes." He answered simply. Victoria smiled and directed her attention back to Ted.

"Well, Bella, we were just getting the blue prints out. We have to transfer the PDF from our

system to theirs. Shall we get started?" Victoria asked and I nodded with a tight smile.

For the next hour we had set up the transfers but had not exactly done them. Ted was a talker and all he did was explain to us over and over again how they would exactly work even though Victoria and I had the right mind to know exactly how it was done. I sighed, glancing to the clock above the door and then back at Ted who had finally shut his mouth and began the transfers through the computer.

That took about a half an hour.

At six thirty I began to get antsy as I knew I was going to be late. I kept glancing back to the clock and to Victoria who really did all the work with Ted. I had done absolutely nothing. And now that I thought of it, neither did Edward. I turned to look at him, seeing that he was staring straight at me. I narrowed my eyes at him but he didn't look away until I did. Something about his stare made me nervous. He looked mad – as if I had done something to piss him off, though I haven't spoken one word to him except for our emails. Was he mad because I gave him attitude in my response? Or the fact that I didn't reply to his last email?

The questions buzzed around until I felt his eyes back on me again, and this time I wouldn't stand it.

"Victoria? I'm going to go to my office for just a second," I said, slipping out of my chair and grabbing my purse. Victoria nodded and waved me off as I scooted past Edward and out of the conference room and across the desks to my office. I grabbed my keys and unlocked my door, stepping in and turning on the light. I rummaged through my purse, setting it onto my desk as I found my phone.

**I may be a bit late – B **

**How late? – G **

**Let's just say – I'm really hating my boss right now. – B **

"Came into your office just to text?" a voice said behind me, causing me to squeal and turn around. I lost my balance on my heel, but grabbed the corner of my desk in time to keep myself steady. Edward was glaring at me, his body tall and straight as he raised a brow.

"I don't think that's any of your concern," I told him sharply.

"Watch your tone, Isabella," he bit. "If you had any sense you would speak to me with the utmost respect. I could have you fired with the way you spoke to me in your email today, let alone how you're speaking to me now."

"If you want to talk about being professional then don't call me by my first name. It's Miss Swan to you. Stop with the Isabella bull shit," I hissed, feeling the heat rise in my face as I straightened myself out.

"Watch it," Edward growled.

"No, _you _watch it." I said, stepping up to stand in front of him. "Ever since you saw me you've been at my throat. How about we just try to be civil for the next few weeks our businesses will be working together, alright?" Edward didn't say anything and instead just glared like he always did. "I don't like this either, but let's just try and stay off of each other's toes for the rest of the time being, alright?"

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" He changed the subject, narrowing his eyes at me. I laughed, shaking my head and walked away towards my desk.

"I beg your pardon?" I asled, setting my phone back into my bag.

"Why can't you just answer the damn question?" he asked.

"Because that's my personal life you're asking about," I said. "It's none of your business."

"Going out with the boyfriend?" Edward asked, and I slowly turned around seeing a sly smirk appearing on his lips. My eyes widened as I stood still, watching him cautiously.

"How do you know that?" I whispered.

"For someone who is in a committed relationship, it's odd that you were out dancing with an other man at a club last night." Edward chuckled darkly, glaring down at me as he leaned against my bookshelf. "What would your boyfriend think?"

He was pissing me off – on purpose.

He knew exactly what he was doing.

And he enjoyed it.

"Screw. You." I blurted seeing as his smile grew. I walked past him and stomped out of my office, ignoring the fact to lock it as I opened the door to the conference room with my purse in my hand.

Who did he think he was?

He was so infuriating!

I had only known him for a week besides that one night in the Bahamas and yet he could get under my skin more than anyone else I knew. He was so despicable! Luckily for me, the transfers from our systems had finished and I was allowed to leave. I didn't miss a beat right after Victoria dismissed me and I nearly ran to the elevator.

I was late to dinner, but that was the least of my worries.

It was Edward – and the fact that he knew things about me that he shouldn't know.

Why was he doing this?

Why was he so horrible?

And why could I not get him out of my mind?

- CC -

"I am so sorry I'm late!" I jumped up onto the concrete floor, flinging myself into Garrett's embrace. He laughed and kissed the top of my head, rubbing my back.

"I had a feeling you would be," he smirked, pulling away to lean down and kiss my lips. "It's alright, don't worry about it," he told me as we sat down at the table. "How was the meeting?"

"It was fine," I said with a thin smile as he handed me my menu. I felt the heat and anger still radiating off of me and maybe Garrett did too but he didn't say anything – some things better left to be alone. Garrett didn't pry and he knew if I wanted to talk about it, I would bring it up.

After ordering our drinks I felt Garrett grab hold of my hand. I looked down at our fingers that were now intertwining and I smiled, biting my lip as I looked up to him.

"I missed you," hetold me.

"It's only been a couple of days," I smiled.

"I know. But you've been so busy with being partner, I feel like we never talk anymore," he sighed. "I mean, don't get me wrong – I am so proud of you. Immensely proud. But I just miss you."

"I know," I said. "Once I get this under control and get used to it, everything will go back to normal."

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" he asked and I shook my head. "Good. Because you're spending the night with me."

"Oh, I am?" I teased, leaning forward just as he did so.

"Yes. And you're going to be mine. All night," he whispered lowly and I felt a shiver go down my spine – everything else surrounding me forgotten.

"I like the sound of that," I smirked.

It hadn't been long since we last had sex but now that he was dropping hints, I realized how much I needed it. If I had my choice we would go to his place right now, but I know he wanted to do this date because it was something we hadn't done in a while.

Garrett leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips just before pulling away slowly, rubbing my arm up and down. He sealed the deal with a kiss and now I couldn't wait until dinner was over. But just as we pulled away I had nonchalantly glanced to the side towards the front of the building.

It was then that I did a triple take at the front desk.

There was no mistaking the green-eyed man in the dark suit with copper hair. It could be no one else but him. Garrett had sat back in his seat and flipped through the menu, talking to me about what he wanted. His voice blurred out and my eyes widened as I sat back in my seat, sliding down as I tried to make sure _he_ could not see me. _He_ was with another man – the two speaking lowly about something that looked rather serious. Edward had looked away from the man and glanced around the room.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Garrett said. I looked at Edward seeing as he was looking at the table next to me, and then scanning straight across mine, not noticing me.

Of all places.

Of all restaurants.

He had to come to this one?

"I'm just…" I began, trying to think of an excuse. "I slipped," I laughed awkwardly, noticing as Edward and the man were escorted by a waitress to a table across the room. It was still in sight, but we were pretty far away from each other. I slowly began to sit back up, ducking my head as I set my hands to my forehead. "I'm sorry… It's just been a long day."

"You sure you want to stay here baby? I can make you something back at my place." Garrett told me, reaching forward and rubbing my arm. I shook my head and looked up to see Edward was paying no attention to anyone but the man in front of him.

"I'm okay." I smiled, nodding my head. Our waiter came by and we ordered our meals and as time passed I began to relax, though I would occasionally glance at Edward every few minutes.

Garrett began talking about the Fourth of July and whose place we should go to. I wasn't listening. It was going in one ear and out the other as I was just watching Edward. His very strong jaw was tight as he listened to the man speak, the two disagreeing about something as they crossed something out from the papers. He looked agitated at first, running his fingers through his hair as it stuck out in different directions.

There was no way you could not be attracted to Edward Cullen.

Very swiftly I saw his green eyes flicker to mine and my heart stopped for just a millisecond. I turned quickly to Garrett who was still speaking about going to his parents' this summer for the Fourth. I nodded my head as if I had been in the conversation the whole time and bit my tongue, feeling Edward's eyes on me.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom before our food gets here, alright?" I interrupted Garrett who slowly nodded his head. I stood from my chair and ducked behind a server and made my way to the bathroom.

I contemplated on texting Rosalie but she would only bombard me with questions and I didn't have time to explain everything to her. So I gently wiped my face with water, cooling myself down as I shook my arms trying to loosen up. I looked back at the mirror and bit at the nail of my thumb and took in a deep breath. I couldn't stay in for long. I didn't want it to seem like I was hiding.

So with a big breath I walked out of the door, but felt a large torso bump into me, sending me back. Hands grabbed onto my shoulders and I looked up to see Edward staring down at me.

"Isabella," he began, ignoring my earlier command for him to call me Miss Swan. "What a surprise to see you here."

"I don't really think so," I huffed under my breath. "Why do you always end up at the same places I do?"

"Coincidence? Chance?" He shrugged. "It could be the other way around. You could be following me." I rose a brow.

"Trust me, that is not it," I laughed humorlessly and shook my head. "Seriously, why are you always where I am? The club last night? What was that about?"

"Isabella, I own that club," he told me seriously as I scoffed.

"Of course you do." I shook my head, smiling viciously. "And I suppose you own this restaurant?"

"No," he said. "Is it really that surprising that we could end up in the same places?"

"Seattle is a pretty big city. Chances are slim to none," I sneered.

"This is one of my regular spots, Isabella. If you don't believe me, go ask the hostess. And need I remind you, _you_ walked into the club _I_ own. So chances are I will be there," he told me. "Next time you are going to assume something, why don't you get your facts straight first?"

I didn't want to argue. That's all we did every time we were with each other. We argued and argued until one of us got sick of it. So instead of saying something back I bit my tongue and walked away.

"Have a good night, Isabella," I heard him say and I looked over my shoulder to see him still standing there, watching as I left him there.

- CC -

After returning to my seat, I was relatively better. Garrett and I were back to normal. We ate and talked and at the end of dinner we headed out to his car. I had drank a little too many martinis so instead of driving my car back to his place, I just rode with him and would have him drop me off in the morning.

When we arrived at his house it wasn't long before his hands were on me. I wanted it – I wanted it so badly. Either it was my encounter with Edward or my libido had drained out, but I just wasn't feeling it. Not even Garrett who was currently rubbing my clit furiously could get me in the mood. I felt kind of bad considering I worked him up a bit in the restaurant so I did what any other girl in this situation would do.

I faked it.

So at the end our not so steamy night, he held me against his chest, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you." He told me through a whisper, running his fingers through my hair. I fidgeted a bit, feeling something in the pit of my stomach that wasn't right. It was just emptiness. I didn't feel a thing.

"Mm," I responded, not really knowing what to say.

"Did you here me?" Garrett asked, pulling away.

"What?" I said softly.

"I said I love you," said, glancing down at me. I stared up at him, biting at my lip as I nodded my head.

"I heard you," I told him.

"And…?" he trailed off.

"And what?" I asked.

"Are you fucking serious?" he laughed darkly. "You don't even say it back?"

"Garrett it's not that I don't I just…" I trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"If you did you would tell me." He said sternly.

"I do I just… I guess I'm just afraid to say it," I shrugged, pulling away as I rubbed my bare shoulder. "I'm not as openly emotional as you are, I guess."

"Openly emotional?" he grounded out. "Bella, we've been dating for almost a year. If you can't say it now than something has to be wrong. Am I doing something wrong? Am I not being good enough to you?"

"You know that's not what it is, Garrett," I told him.

"Then what the fuck is it? Why can't you say it back?" he asked loudly, pulling away from me. I didn't say anything, glancing down at the sheets.

"I just… I don't know…" I shrugged. I didn't want to say it because I didn't know if it was true. I loved him. But I wasn't in love with him. It was a messed up way of thinking about it, but I just couldn't say something that was completely empty. It would lead him on.

"Bella… Look at me," he said. I looked up to him with sad eyes. "Is there someone else?" It was a faint whisper but I heard it.

Oh, I fucking heard it.

"What?" I screeched. "You think I'm cheating on you?"

"I didn't say that," he shook his head. "I'm just asking if there is someone else… You've been acting weird ever since you became partner and I just want to fucking know, okay? Just let me know so we can be done." I didn't say anything. I bit my tongue and jumped out of the bed, pulling on my clothes. I was livid for him even asking me that sort of question.

"For the record, Garret," I began as I pulled on my skirt, "I am not cheating on you. And the fact that you even thought I would do that to you is downright insulting. Just because I'm having an off week doesn't mean I sleeping around with someone else!"

"Bella! Stop! I was just fucking asking! You don't need to leave!" he said as he pulled on his boxers. "Bella, stop!" He ran around the bed as I buttoned up my shirt, fuming from his allegation. "I said fucking stop!" he barked, grabbing my arm and pushing me down onto the bed. I fell down instantly, my elbow hitting the edge of the bedpost, my shirt tearing just where it was hit.

I turned my arm to see where red began staining my shirt and I quickly looked up to Garrett with wide eyes who only looked down at me in anger.

I stood from my spot and pushed him out of my way.

"Fuck you!" I yelled and grabbed my purse and shoes as I headed out his house. He called out after me over and over again as I opened the front door. Rain began pelting down as if a sign of my failed relationship. And if it couldn't get any worse, my car was all the way into town. I tried calling Rosalie and Tanya but neither of them picked up. It was a good twenty some miles to the restaurant and it looked like I was hiking my way down there.

I was only five minutes into walking and I was already drenched.

But that was the least of my worries.

I couldn't believe he pushed me.

I couldn't believe he put his hands on me.

He has never done that.

He has never shown any signs of being violent towards me.

I felt a sob rack through my throat as I let it out, feeling the tears stream down my face.

It was about fifteen minutes into my walk when I hit town, passing people who looked at me with their umbrellas like I was crazy. I didn't even have a coat. I must have looked like I was insane. With the combination of the wind and my wet clothes, it began to get chilly and I felt myself shake. Once I hit the half-way point I heard a car pull up next to me and turned to see a black limousine. It began honking at me and I rolled my eyes, not stopping as I continued to walk towards the restaurant.

"Isabella?" a voice called out in the rain and I stopped instantly, turning my head to see the back of the limo window down. Edward was staring at me with wide eyes, probably at loss of words to say. "Are you alright, do you need a ride?"

"I'm fine," I told him and began walking away.

"Wait! Bella!" he called out and it hadn't gone unnoticed that he hadn't called me by my first name. I heard the car door open and close and I stopped, turning around to see Edward jogging out towards me, getting his suit drenched with rain. "Do you need a ride?"

"I'm fine Mr. Cullen," I snapped.

"Shit, you're bleeding." He reached for my elbow but I pulled away. "Stop being stubborn, Isabella. Get in the car."

"I don't need your help, alright?" I hissed.

"Clearly, you do," said sternly. "I'm not going to ask again. Get in the car." His voice was hard and determined and I knew he wouldn't let me go without a fight. So against my better judgment I nodded my head, feeling the heat of his hand on my shoulder as he led me to the limo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this came out late! Been sick with the stomach flu and had family functions for the past few nights! <strong>**Gonna keep this short and simple. ****hope you enjoyed it, much love to my betas! ****Oh yeah, and a happy fucking new year to all of you!**

**- wango **


	5. Vicious Circle

I was drifting.

My mind was being pulled in a million different directions.

Every tug, though, only steered me in one direction.

_I can't believe he pushed me. _

Garrett _never_ put his hands on me like that. Every time he touched me, it was gentle and intimate. Not once had he raised a hand, shouted, or even gave me any kind of inkling that he could be violent. I tried to think of excuses for him – maybe he was just so upset with the way I was acting. He didn't mean it. It was just too much for him and I pushed him over the line.

But I knew that there was no excuse for what he did. It was unforgiveable. And I would never look at him the same again. And if I hadn't left when I did it could have gotten worse.

"Bella?" Edward's voice broke through my thoughts and I looked up with misty eyes, blinking them back quickly as I tried not to let my guard down. He was leaning forward being very slow, like I would open the car door and jump out at any moment. "Can I see your arm?"

_My arm?_

Edward had leaned in close, reaching for my left elbow. I pushed away quickly, stopping his movements. He looked up at me with narrowed and serious eyes.

"Bella. I don't know what's wrong with you, but you are bleeding. Can I please see the wound so I can determine if you need stitches or not?" He was annoyed and I knew it was because I was being unresponsive. Everything in the past hour still was racking in my brain, I couldn't make sense of anything. I looked down to my elbow, the fabric of my nice white shirt stained with red. I had forgotten all about it. I felt my eyes mist over once again and I nodded my head, leaning forward to give him access.

Edward sighed – almost sounding like in relief. He sat down on the seat beside me, gently grabbing my upper arm with one hand and my sleeve with the other. He began rolling it up and I could feel his warm touch against my skin. My heart began beating fast as I felt his finger slide up the inside of my elbow, scrunching my sleeve just above it.

"Turn your arm upwards as much as you can," he said softly, helping me turn it over to face him. "Good," he muttered and sighed, shaking his head. He moved away and to the small bar that was set by the window. He began opening cabinets, finally grabbing a small white box which had a red cross on the top of it.

"A first aid kit in a limo?" I asked him with a small smile. Edward only ignored me, but I could see the hint of amusement on his lips. "As well as a mini plasma TV and a bar," I snorted, seeing as the TV hung in the corner and the small lit up bar on the side between two doors. "Where is the indoor pool?"

"You're out of luck. It's in my other limo." He smirked. I sucked onto my bottom lip and hid my smile, watching as he opened the box and grabbed a gauze pad, wetting it with peroxide just before grabbing my arm again. "This is going to sting, okay? On the count of three," he warned me. "One… Two…Three," He pressed the pad gently to my cut, running it quickly up and down. I bit onto my lip, feeling as the peroxide began stinging my skin as it worked its way into the cut.

"Fuck," I muttered uncontrollably as I squeezed my eyes shut.

Momentarily after, I felt a warm breeze against my arm and the stinging began to subdue. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Edward blowing against my elbow, running his hand up and down my inner arm to relax me.

I gulped. _Hard_.

Like a flood gate crashing open, feelings came rushing through me.

They were the same ones I felt in the Bahamas.

The ones that I had hoped would stay away.

The ones that scared me shitless.

"Better?" he asked me, his green eyes flickering up to mine. I nodded my head slowly feeling as my breath had been caught in my throat. He looked down to my cut and frowned as if he didn't like the sight of it. I followed his gaze and saw that it was much worse than I anticipated. Though it didn't look too deep, it was about an inch long, my skin turning a soft shade of red around it. "How did you do this, Isabella?" he asked.

"I'm really clumsy." I laughed stiffly as I lied. He didn't buy it – staring up at me with a dubious look, but he didn't question me.

"It's not deep enough for stitches. And it looks like it was starting to get infected, but the peroxide should be helping now," he told me as I nodded. He grabbed the box from his lap and grabbed a large band-aid, ripping it open and peeling the paper off of it. Gently he brought it to my elbow and lightly stuck it on. "Is that better?"

I nodded my head.

"Thank you," I whispered, watching as he pulled my sleeve down. He nodded his head once in response, his eyes glancing down at the band-aid before he put the box back where it belonged. I shifted in my seat, feeling as my damp clothes were most likely soiling his leather seats. "I'll pay for this…" I told him quickly, pointing to the seats. "You know, to get it clean."

"That's not necessary," he shrugged me off. "I pay to get it cleaned once a month."

"Let me pay for it this month… I owe you something…" I trailed off but Edward had put his hand up.

"Trust me, Isabella, you can't afford it," he snapped and I clenched my jaw, feeling as if I had been slapped across the face. "Bella..." Edward sighed and closed his eyes as two fingers began pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way. It's just very expensive. And I don't want you to worry about it, alright?"

"Okay," I simply said, staring out the window.

"Where are you heading to?" he asked me, softly. I realized that any alcohol I had has undoubtedly worn off and it was safe enough for me to drive now. My purse at the end of my feet began making noises and I leaned down to grab my phone from inside it, seeing that Garrett was calling me. I ignored his call and set my phone back down, closing my eyes as I set my fingers to my forehead.

"Um, La Mia's. Please," I told him.

"La Mia's?" he asked. I nodded my head and surprisingly Edward had said nothing after that. He was a smart man, but then again this wasn't rocket science. It was obvious I had gone home with Garrett and something had happened between us. And I knew Edward knew this, but he didn't ask me about it. Instead he pressed a button on the top of the ceiling, the private screen between us and the driver coming down.

"Sir?" the driver asked.

"To La Mia's please, so we can drop Miss Swan off," Edward said tightly.

"Yes sir," the driver said as the private screen went back up and the silence over took the limo. The tension was thick and I looked over to Edward to see him glaring out the window, fists balled up onto his lap as he breathed deeply and angrily. I sat still, the silence making me agitated as I began shifting in my seat once again. I looked to Edward who was still in the same exact position, but this time he looked angrier. It was like he a ticking time bomb.

"Mr. Cullen?" I asked gently as to be cautious.

"Did he do that to you, Isabella?" he spat instantly, glaring over at me. I jumped when he snapped, seeing as his eyes narrowed at me. "Did he throw you around? Like you were some kind of rag doll?"

"No," I whispered, shaking my head.

"Don't lie to me," he growled.

"It was an accident!" I said for Garrett's sake.

"Bull shit!" he snarled, shaking his head. "If you had a right piece of mind, you'd give me his address and I'll take care of him."

"You're not taking care of anyone!" I said angrily as I shook my head. "We just had an argument and things got out of control. I'm fine! Okay?"

"It doesn't give him the right," Edward seethed, shaking his head.

"No. It doesn't," I agreed. "But it's over with and I know he didn't mean it." I felt the tears welling up as I tried to calm myself.

"_Do not_ make excuses for him," he said as he shook his head.

"I'm not," I sighed. "But he has never done anything like this before."

"But it doesn't mean he wouldn't do it again! You should press chargers on him." Edward nodded, his fists still balled up. "I'll get my lawyer on my phone right now." He had whipped out his cell phone and began dialing a number. I widened my eyes and lunged to my side, grabbing his hand as I covered his phone.

"Stop," I told him, pushing his phone down. "I don't need a lawyer. I don't need you to take care of him," I whispered. "I can handle him on my own. I don't need your help."

We were merely inches away and I could literally feel his breath on mine. He was so close. I was so close. I felt his hand cover mine and I couldn't stop it. I wanted to kiss him. I wasn't even going to lie about it – I wanted to press myself against him and feel him again. It was so wrong, given the circumstances, given the way we have acted towards each other for the past week. We were horrible for each other. We were hateful and rude, but when I think about being in his bed in the Bahamas, being wrapped up in his arms… It felt right.

And we felt right.

He looked at me like he did a year ago. He looked into my eyes and made me feel alive, made me feel something I had never felt before. And he looked at me like that right now. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to know that he needed this as much as I did.

But I couldn't let my guard down. Not with him. Not with someone who made me feel like complete shit. Not with someone who left me alone the next morning and wrote me off. I pulled away from him, feeling my eyes mist over as I leaned back into my seat.

"You do need my help, Isabella." Edward had finally said.

"I don't."

"I want to help you. He shouldn't get away with this." He shook his head.

"He won't. He'll never see me again," I told him honestly, feeling as one stray tear fell down my cheek. Edward's eyes dropped and he relaxed into his seat, nodding his head. I looked up at him, seeing as he looked like he was contemplating something. I had noticed he was staring at my hand that still lingered in between us. I could see his hand twitching, moving, towards mine. I gulped down and before he could even get close to me, his phone began to ring in his hand.

I looked up to him quickly as he looked to me and then down to his phone, bringing it to his ear.

"Cullen," he answered gruffly. I heard a voice over the line. I couldn't make out the words – but I knew it was a woman. "I know. I had to make a detour," he said, his eyes flickering up to mine. I looked away from him and out the window, as if I weren't paying attention. "I have to handle something and then I'll be over, alright?" The woman began to say something, something soft a slow and I looked over to see as Edward's neck and ears turned a shade of red as he looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "I miss you too," he muttered gently as if for me not to hear. "Okay. I'll see you in an hour." He hung up his phone and slid it back into his pocket, reaching up and pressing the button that slid the screen down.

"Sir?" the driver asked once again.

"After we drop Miss Swan off, take me over to Alice's ," Edward said and when his driver nodded Edward pulled the screen up, sighing loudly as he leaned rubbed his temples.

_Alice? _

I looked out my window and noticed we were getting close to La Mia's and I closed my eyes, leaning my forehead against the coolness of the glass. I heard my phone going off once again, but this time I didn't even reach for it. I had no reason to be jealous over someone named Alice, because I didn't know who it was. Whether it was his Aunt or his girlfriend, it wasn't my business. And I wouldn't let it get to me. Even if I felt like punching the shit out something. I sighed loudly, opening my eyes as I realized we were pulling into the parking lot of La Mia's.

"Are you going to be okay?" Edward asked softly, looking over to me.

"I'll be fine," I told him sternly. He nodded slowly.

"Do you want my number? Just in case something happens?" he asked and I looked over at him, seeing that he looked concerned. And for a moment we just stared at each other, green reflecting brown as I tried to figure him out.

"Why are you acting like you care?" I whispered.

"What?" he said, shocked.

"You don't need to pretend. And I appreciate what you did, but you don't need to act like this just because you feel sorry for me," I told him.

"Isabella, I'm not… I just want to make sure your okay," he said, baffled by my reaction to him. "I know I can be a fucking dick sometimes," he began as he ran his fingers through his hair harshly. "But that doesn't mean that I don't want to help you."

I shook my head and grabbed my purse and once the limo was at a complete stop I opened the door and stepped out, muttering one last thank you before I shut the door behind me.

- CC -

"I can't believe Garrett did that," Rosalie shook her head, looking at the cut on my arm. "That's not like him at all… I just can't even…"

"I don't want to think about it," I said, shaking my head as I pulled my arm away from her. I walked out of her bathroom and into her living room, replacing a new band-aid onto my elbow and sitting myself down on the couch as Rose followed me. "I know it's not like him. I still can't even… piece it together. But it just goes to show that you never really know someone." I wiped away the tears from my cheeks as I tried to keep in the staggered breaths.

"Have you tried talking to him?" she asked as I shook my head. "What he did Bella…" she trailed off as she came and sat next to me, rubbing my back, "It's horrible. No woman should have to deal with that, even if it's just a small push. But maybe if he apologizes you can move on. Not with him. But without him." She shrugged and I nodded, feeling her wipe away some of my newly fresh tears.

"There is something I haven't told you yet," I told her, glancing behind me.

"What?" she said lowly.

"When I left, I was going to walk back to La Mia's… But Edward showed up." I bit on my lip and looked away from her.

"Edward?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "He kind of forced me in his limo, but he took care of me," I whispered, sucking onto my bottom lip. "He was… Really sweet. He was gentle and nice and everything he hasn't been in the past week. It made me really hope that,"

"_Bella_." Rosalie said sternly.

"I know," I nodded. "But it was so easy with him. And he got really mad when he figured out it was Garrett. He turned red, Rose. He was getting ready to go back and kill him, I swear," I said as I turned and faced her.

"So you're saying he's what? Protective of you now?" she asked.

"I don't know," I sighed, bringing my knees up to my chest. "All I know is when I was with him I felt… Good. And I don't want to feel good. Not with him."

"Maybe he's changing," she shrugged. "You two do have a past and maybe that just scared him at first."

"I ruined it," I said, shaking my head. "I yelled at him because I thought he was pretending to be nice to me just because he felt bad."

"Do you really think that?" she asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "When he was like that with me – when he cared… I felt important. You know? I felt like this past week didn't happen. And I'm just so fucking confused." I groaned, setting my hands on my forehead as I fell back against her couch.

"Maybe you should talk to him. Call him or something. You really won't figure out lying around here," she told me as she set her arm on my knee.

"He's at some woman's house right now," I sighed and Rosalie scoffed, shaking her head. "I guess it really doesn't matter."

"No, Bella," Rosalie shook her head as she stood up, staring down at me. "It does matter. You obviously feel something for him. Despite what a major douche he is, it sounds like he feels something for you. If he hated you, like you thought he did, he would have left you on the street. But he didn't. So maybe you should talk to him. Maybe you two should just talk about what happened. It'll get you somewhere other than the circle you've been chasing each other in," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You need to talk to him."

Rosalie had a point.

Actually she had a lot of points.

Edward and I were just chasing each other in a vicious circle. Over and over again.

Whether or not he had feelings for me, it was pointless.

We had to get _somewhere_.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty short - I'll make up for it next week. Thanks to my girls Lisa &amp; Isabel for being my betas. See you all next Sunday!<strong>

**- wango**


	6. Yellow Elder

"_This one is cute," Renee pointed out as she picked up the shell necklace. I nodded my head and continued to walk around the gift shop near our hotel. "Oh! Bella! Sweetie, what do you think?" she asked and lifted a pair of extra large gold-hooped earrings to her ears._

"_I think the seventies are over mom," I told her honestly with a smirk. _

"_Yeah, you're probably right. But I could rock them," she set them back down and continued looking around with me. "So what are you going to do tonight?" she asked me as she pulled some hats down from the shelves above us and began trying them on. _

"_What are you guys doing?" I asked, looking over to her as she tried on a beanie, "Cute." I laughed, shaking my head. _

"_Your father and I have reservations at a restaurant," she said. _

"_Jeez, thanks for inviting me," I scoffed jokingly, though still felt a little left out. _

"_Well sweetie, we thought you have plans. We are in the Bahamas! We didn't think you wanted to tag along with your parents," she said as she tried on large yellow floppy hat. "You are more than welcome to come with us, honey." _

"_No, it's okay. You two need some alone time," I smiled at her before turning away to look at a display of wind chimes as one of the employees had sucked Renee into looking at their bracelet and necklace section. _

_I reached up and skimmed my fingertips around the chimes that hung elegantly from the ceiling. The crystal ones hung in front of the window so that water from the beach that was just across the way could glisten from the sun, sending sparkling colors thought the crystal chimes. I smiled and touched around them, listening to the soft music they gave off when running into each other._

_Through one chime, I could see the reflection of someone and I moved closer to it, seeing as the person stood still. The image was distorted, but as I pulled away I realized that the reflection was from someone who was outside through the window. I looked around the chime to see a tall man outside, decked in a navy suit. He was lanky, but built and had a mess of bronze hair on top of his head. _

_He stood alone, admiring the beach across the street. _

_He then turned around and I was struck with the greenest eyes I have ever seen. He looked into the direction of the gift shop, but I wasn't quite sure if he had seen me. Hidden somewhat behind the chimes, I found myself watching him as he turned to the side and stared back out at the beach. I was mesmerized by him. He was unremarkably gorgeous, that was quite clear, but there was something that stuck onto him. The way he held himself and the way he looked so utterly lost made him so much more appealing. He looked sad and though I didn't know him – my heart broke for him. _

"_Edward!" A voice called out and from the corner of my eye I saw a young blonde woman race out from the side of the building. The man turned towards her, his sad expression gone with the wind that had passed by as he smiled brightly. The woman ran and jumped in mid-air, allowing him to catch her in his arms. _

_They embraced passionately and I looked away feeling as if I were intruding. _

"_Bella!" Renee called out, running towards me with a baggy in her hands. "Look what I got for you, sweetie!" she pulled out a bracelet and handed it to me. I noticed that it was carved from wood as beautifully detailed paintings of yellow flowers twisted around the wood. I smiled and slid it onto my wrist, tracing my fingertips over the flowers. "Looks good on you." _

"_It's beautiful," I told her. _

"_I thought you would like it," she winked at me and put her arm around my shoulder as we headed out of the gift shop._

- CC -

"Can I help you with something?" The brunette asked flatly as she glared up at me.

"I'm here to see Carlisle Cullen," I told her with the same tone as if to mock her. She wasn't thrilled to see me, but I could honestly say I wasn't thrilled to be here either. The moment I stepped through work this morning, Victoria didn't even give me time to set my stuff down into my office. She told me to go to Cullen Enterprises due to the fact that Carlisle wanted to discuss the payment plan and I had to sign a few agreements.

I knew the chances of seeing Edward were very high, and I have yet to still talk to him about what happened between us and what could possibly happen in the future. I was holding it off on purpose to the nerves that had built up inside of me. There was no real point in talk to him about it, I had rationalized, but I knew the problem between us would persist if I let it go.

So I decided I would talk to him whenever I got another alone moment with him and with the way we have been running into each other, I figured the talk would happen soon.

The woman at the desk only stood still, glaring just as her jaw cocked to the side. She looked to her computer and typed a few things in before sighing and looking back up to me.

"Is Mr. Cullen expecting you?" she asked.

"I certainly hope so. He did call me over specifically from my office," I told her.

"And what is this regarding?" she replied quickly.

"I don't think that's any of your business," I scoffed.

"His business is my business. I handle all of his meetings," she said as her fingers knitted together. "So you can tell me what this is regarding or you leave."

"I'm from Hastings & Company. My name is Isabella Swan and I'm here to talk about the payment plan with Carlisle. Does that answer your question?" I asked her stiffly and the woman only nodded her head.

"Go ahead up," she grinded out.

"Bitch," I muttered under my breath and headed past the desk, realizing that this place was ten times bigger than I expected. People busied around, passing the large water fountain in the middle of the room with the statue of none other than Carlisle himself. I walked to the elevator and pressed Carlisle's floor as the doors closed and took me up. Once reaching I stepped out and looked around, realizing that I had no idea where I was.

One door was open in the hallway and I peaked my head in to see a woman at her computer desk typing away. I knocked on the door, watching as she looked up to me in surprise.

"I'm looking for Carlisle…" I said awkwardly, laughing at myself as the woman dipped her glasses to the end of her nose. She was a short old woman, her gray hair cut just below her chin as she wore a floral shirt. Her desk tag read 'Doris' and she was a relief to look at after my encounter with the skinny girl at the front desk.

"He's out on lunch right now sweetie," she said, looking down to her watch. "It looks to me you're a bit early. You can go ahead and go into the conference room and wait for him. Just around the corner and to your right. He should be there shortly."

"Thank you, _Doris_," I smiled and turned around, passing her office as well as the other higher business partners on the floor. With my folders in hand and tight to my chest, I walked around the hallway and to my right where I hit the _C.R._ room. I set my hand onto the long knob and turned it to open the door.

"Oh, god, _Mr. Cullen_… Yes… _Right there!_"

Sprawled across the conference room table was a sandy blonde haired girl, arms above her head as the buttons of her shirt were undone, her right breast out of her bra and in view. Her back was arched and her legs were spread open as an unmistakably bronzed haired man nestled his face just between them as his hands pinned her hips down.

"Yes!" She whispered loudly just to be heard around the room. "Right there! Oh, Edward!"

I shrieked instantly.

I covered my hands over my mouth, the folders in my arms falling as the papers fell all across the floor.

I had never seen two people get up so fast in my life.

Edward had jumped back, hitting the counter behind him as file cabinets rattled and objects fell over. The girl jumped off the table, buttoning up her shirt as I stood there in shock, not being able to move an inch. Edward's chest was moving rapidly up and down and I watched as he looked at me with widened eyes, his chin glistened from his previous actions.

"Miss Swan?" Doris had called out.

"What are you doing?" Edward hissed, finally coming into realization of what was happening. "_Get out_!"

I was looking for words.

Sorry didn't seem to be good enough.

I quickly jumped down and picked up my papers and fled out, shutting the door behind me, still covering my mouth with one hand as I tried my hardest not to react.

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry or punch something.

"Miss Swan? Are you okay, dear?" she asked after bounding around the corner. I slowly nodded my head, my hand dropping from my mouth as my other still clutched the door knob.

"I think someone is in there," I said softly.

"Oh, must be young Mr. Cullen. He likes to do some work in there sometimes," she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed my hand. "You can stay in my office for the time being, alright sweetheart?" she said and I nodded my head, following her back into her office.

It was about ten minutes since the incident and since then all I had been doing was sitting on the leather chair Doris had given to me. She tried to engage with conversation, but I didn't say a word. I was still trying to wrap my head around what happened. About fifteen minutes after, the sandy blonde haired girl had walked past Doris's office, unfazed and professional as she walked right past me. She didn't spare me one look.

It must have not been as big of a deal as I thought.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen is here," Doris said and I turned to her as she clicked off her headset. "He'll be up in just a few moments, dear," she told me and I nodded my head with a tight smile.

That few minutes spanned out into twenty and I could do nothing but wait. Doris typed away, not saying a word on Carlisle's tardiness as I stewed in my thoughts. How could that girl walk down these halls and act as if nothing happened? She was fooling around with the boss! And she acted as if it were an everyday thing, and much to my knowledge it very well could be.

It was disgusting.

It was crude.

It was _so_ Edward.

And as surprising as it was, I _knew_ it was something he would do. It was bound to happen and he should be thankful I wasn't his father walking in on him. I wondered why he was like this. Did he like being a womanizer? Did he enjoy it? Did he like ending up with different women every night?

Why is he so stupid?

And why do I still care?

"Miss Swan?" Carlisle interrupted my thoughts and had finally entered into the office, smiling and proud as he stepped forward. I stood up quickly and reached for his hand, shaking it vigorously. "Always a pleasure, Bella. Shall we?"

I smiled and nodded my head, allowing him to take the lead. I followed by his head back into the conference room, holding my breath as he had opened the door. The scene that I had saw before was gone, and now only Edward sat at the table, reading through several pieces of paper that scattered around him.

"Son?" Carlisle said just as I stepped around him, making eye contact with Edward. "You remember Bella?"

"Yes," he said tightly.

He was wound up.

He was nervous.

He was scared.

I was sure being romantically involved with an employee was forbidden. And I could single handedly destroy his career. And after the shit he had put me through, who's to say I shouldn't do exactly that?

"Mr. Cullen," I said curtly, nodding into his direction.

"Well, we should get started. Edward, if you don't mind?" Carlisle asked and Edward nodded his head, setting his current project to the side. Just as Carlisle was pulling out a chair for me, Doris had walked into the room, knocking on the door just briefly before brushing her way to Mr. Cullen. He stepped to the side, and Doris stood on her tip-toes to speak into his ear. He nodded his head, taking a deep breath before muttering a thank you to her.

"Dad?" Edward asked, standing from his seat. Carlisle held his hand up and smiled tightly just before turning to me.

"Miss. Swan, you don't know how much I appreciate you coming down," he trailed off. I smiled weakly and nodded my head as I shrugged my shoulders. "But I have an emergency that just came up. I'm so terribly sorry."

"No, that's fine," I shook my head quickly.

"We will reschedule for the same time tomorrow, is that alright?" he asked and I nodded, wondering what had come up so abruptly. He didn't waste time to say a goodbye, though I didn't take it personally. He seemed rushed and when Edward came by his side, he muttered something into his ear. I watched the exchange, seeing Edward's shoulders shake as his face went pale. I heard him say my name under his breath and Edward turned to glance at me quickly just as I looked away. Carlisle walked out the door, leaving me with Edward alone.

"I hope everything is alright," I told him honestly, seeing as he didn't turn to look at me. Very quickly though, he turned sharply and narrowed his eyes at me that were raging with fury. He caught me off guard, my body going backwards and against the table as I felt my heart thumping in my chest.

"Not a word, Isabella," he growled gruffly. I tried to fight my way around him, but he was so close he was pinning me to the table. "You say anything about what you saw, so help me God your career will be over before you even have time to beg on your knees."

"I don't think I'm the one who has to be worried about their career here, Mr. Cullen," I told him, pushing him away by hitting his chest. He went back, fists balled as he continued to glare at me. "This is the second time you have threatened me and quite frankly I have every right to go to the board about this. And if you push me even farther, don't think I won't."

"They won't believe you," he scoffed. "You have no proof."

"Do not underestimate me," I seethed. "But it wouldn't matter anyway because I'm not going to do that. I'm not as vindictive as you are."

"It just proves what a good person you are," he said mockingly.

"You're damn right. I _am _a good person. But that doesn't mean you don't _deserve_ for me to tell on you," I told him, stepping closer as we were once again wisps apart. "You think you are ruler of this town just because your _father's_ company pulls in a couple billion of dollars – well let me knock you off your pedestal Mr. Cullen, because at the end of the day you are nothing but the dirt below the grass. You think you are higher up because of the business, but you are just as shallow as everyone down here on Earth and if not even more. I have never met someone as rude, brass and completely repulsive as you. So I applaud you, because I have run into some pretty appalling people in my life but you take the cake. So congratulations. You may continue breezing through life because your father has created a multi-billion company while the people below you scrape for money. You may continue to treat and use anyone you please because it makes you feel better about this power trip you've got going on. So when you are home alone with some whore from the bar, because you have severed ties with everyone who trusted you and loved you, remember what I'm telling you right now. Because _no one_ deserves being alone more than you do."

I took in a deep breath, my chest pumping out as Edward had stood there – shocked and unmoving. I didn't wait for his reply though I was sure he didn't have one. Instead I gripped my folders and turned on my heels, walking out of the room.

- CC -

"How is the promotion going, sweetie? I feel like we haven't talked in weeks," Renee said over the phone as I stood in my kitchen, swirling the pasta I was boiling in the pot as I held my phone between my cheek and shoulder.

"It's good. Hard," I told her, stepping away from the stove and to my counter as I grabbed the knife from the hook and began slicing the mushrooms on the cutting board.

"Well that's what happens when you climb the latter in a business. More responsibilities," she mused, "When your father became chief we barely saw him. Now I can't get rid of him!" she giggled and I rolled my eyes, smiling as I walked back to the stove and began on my sauce.

"How are you two doing?" I asked cautiously. "You know, since the last fight."

"We are fine sweetheart," she told me. "I know you hate us doing these up and down arguments and trust me I am sick of them to."

"So then why do you do them?" I asked.

"It's a complicated situation, Bella. Once your married for ten some years, you'll understand. Being stuck with someone isn't as always as appealing as it seems," she told me.

"Mom – you're not stuck with him. If you're unhappy, then leave. Don't string him along. He doesn't deserve that." I was getting angrier – Renee wasn't making any kind of sense.

"Bella, you just don't understand," she said.

"Your right. I don't," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Baby, lets not fight. Okay? Just know that your father and I are good. And we will always be good. No matter what. You trust me?" she asked and I muttered a 'yes' and turned off my stove. "How are you and Garrett?"

"Garrett and I are non-existent," I told her as I poured the noodles into the strainer in the sink. "We broke up."

"Oh no! Baby! What happened?" she cried. "You two were so good for each other!"

"We just grew apart. That's all." I shrugged, deciding to keep it low-key for Renee because she would undoubtedly tell Charlie who would end up in the Seattle times for killing a certain ex-boyfriend with his shot gun.

"That's too bad. I was rooting for you two," shesighed just as my doorbell rang and I turned towards it, narrowing my eyes.

"Uh, mom. I've gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow," I told her.

"Okay sweetie, I'll talk to you soon. Love you," she said.

"Love you," I muttered before turning my phone off and setting it on the counter. I walked to my front door, looking through the peep-hole to see that the hallway was empty. After unlocking the door I stuck my head out, looking from left to right only to reveal no one there. I huffed softly and opened my door all the way and tilted my head down, seeing a single yellow flower on the mat just in front of my door.

I gasped under my breath and knelled down, grabbing the flower and bringing it to full view and noticing it was a yellow elder. Though it was quite beautiful, it had no meaning to me, but someone had left it here. Perhaps they got the wrong apartment. I looked down the hallways once more and when no one was there, I stepped back in and closed the door behind me. I set the single flower into my tall skinny mug and filled it half way with water, keeping it in the middle of my small table at the end of my kitchen.

Clove mewled beneath me as she rubbed her body against my legs. I knelt down and picked her up, kissing the side of her head as I touched the flower once more before turning around to finish my dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Due to a hella crazy schedule at work this coming week - do NOT expect a chapter next sunday. I'm sorry! Real life is a bitch but I gotta work for that money some how! Oh and I want to give a shout out to everyone who left a comment on the chapter two weeks ago wishing me a recovery when I was sick. I totally forgot to mention this in my last chapter authors note, but thank you! I recovered and am doing great again! Thanks to my betas as well! Love you girls :)<strong>

**- wango**


	7. Complicated

"Bella! You have a call on line three!" Angela yelled from across the room as I walked down the hallway, multiple folders and papers in my arms that Victoria just dropped on me.

"I got it," I told her as I opened my officer door with my foot. I didn't have time to make it to my desk, the weight of the papers in my arms coming to be too much before I let go just besides my desk on the floor. I sighed loudly, blowing out a piece of hair that came loose from my pony tail and making my way to my desk. I picked up my phone, clicking the blinking red light on line three and set it to my ear.

"This is Isabella," I sighed, sitting down into my chair lazily.

"Hi," the voice whispered, sending a chill to my bones. I sat up in my chair, looking down to the caller ID – _private_.

"You can't call me here," I hissed lowly.

"How else can I talk to you? You changed your cell number!" he groaned angrily, doing something in the background that sounded a lot like punching a wall.

"Garrett… You need to stop getting a hold of me. Stop calling me. Stop calling Rosalie. Stop calling my mother!"

"Bella I wasn't in my right mind. I shouldn't have accused you… And I'm sorry. I know being partner means more work and I was just tired and I was annoyed and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you," he begged as I felt my hand touch my shoulder instinctively where the scar was now. "Please…"

"It's over. _We_ are over Garrett," I told him. "I know you didn't mean it. I know you just lost your temper. But it doesn't excuse what you did. I just… I can't talk right now. Okay?"

"Meet me. We don't have to talk about anything… I just want to see you," he pleaded.

"I have to go. Don't call this number again."

"Bella! Fucking wait! Please! You know I'm not like that! I got mad and I'm sorry okay? Why can't you see that?" he cried, sounding as if he were begging. "Please, baby… Please…"

_Call disconnected_.

- CC -

It had been a week since Garrett's call. He fortunately never called back to the office, but that didn't mean he didn't make other approaches. Dozens of roses would wind up in my office from the delivery man every day, the card always saying the same thing.

_- G_

He was wasting his time and money while I was losing my patience. Victoria was getting angry from the rose petals all over the floor and Angela was getting mad for having to open the door every hour for the delivery man. At one point I told him to just leave it in front of the building. Anyone who wanted them was allowed to take them.

While I was dealing with one man who was persistent to get my attention, I had noticed that another one was seemingly avoiding me. After me telling Edward off about a week and a half ago, he was doing everything in his power to avoid me. I knew this because I had been to the Cullen's office several times since our last meeting and right on the dot as I walked in, he would walk out leaving for an early lunch or some other appointment. I couldn't say I was mad. A little disappointed – maybe.

We were side stepping ourselves, always careful not to run into each other but I knew it was bound to happen eventually with our track record – the only question was _when_?

As I tried to keep my mind off both Edward and Garrett, Friday night had slowly rolled around and Rose was dragging me out for drinks at her favorite bar. Initially she wanted to go to Eclipse but I had vetoed that idea quickly. I wasn't in the mood to go to a club _especially_ one owned by Edward Cullen.

"Garrett called me again," Rosalie said, cocking her head towards me as we walked side by side from the parking lot, down the busy sidewalk and to the bar. I groaned under my breath, bringing my hands up to rub my temples.

"When?" I asked nervously.

"Couple of nights ago," she shrugged as I huffed angrily. "He was telling me about how he can't live without you or some bullshit and how he wants me to try and convince you to talk to him."

"And what did you say?"

"I said fuck no," Rose spat.

"Did he tell you that he also had the audacity to call my office?"

"No!" Rose gasped. "He has problems, Bella. Like stalker-ish type problems."

"I can't shake him off. He was never like that. This is so… Out of the blue. I don't think I can do this anymore," I said, feeling all the emotions build up inside of me as I tried to hold in my tears. It had been a stressful week between dealing with Garrett, Edward and my work that I felt like I was cracking under the pressure everyone had placed on top of me.

"I know. This is why we are going to get really drunk tonight, okay?" Rose had pulled me into a hug just as we arrived at the bar to calm me down. It didn't really help but at this point I don't think anything could. We found a small round table in the corner of the room, immediately requesting drinks.

"Maybe…" Rose began, stopping as she contemplated her words. "Maybe it's time to think about taking more serious actions."

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking my drink that one of the waitresses brought to me just as she handed Rosalie hers.

"I mean… Maybe you should think about filing a restraining order against him," she shrugged, glancing up at me as she sipped on her drink.

"No. Out of the question," I shook my head quickly.

"Bella-"

"It's not like he's showing up at my house and waiting for me at my car. He just… Misses me. And I know it's annoying for you and my mom and Victoria and most of all me, but I'm not going to do that to him," I laughed humorlessly, vigorously shaking my head. "I can't."

Rose put up her hands in surrender and shrugged.

"It was just an idea," she said, already done with her first drink. I widened my eyes at her, and she looked back at me sternly. "What? You're not the only one who has had a stressful week, honey. I'm still picking up pieces of glass from my woodened floor in the office because of that intern dropping the vase of flowers! The bride almost killed me when she found out I had to order in new crystal vases!"

"Why did she flip?"

"Because her wedding was the very next day. The company couldn't deliver the vases in time. I had to haul my ass out to some boon-fuck-nowhere town in Oregon to pick the damn things up," she sighed, shaking her head. "I swear, I'm horrible for hiring interns. I always pick out the shittiest people, it's a curse," she growled just as the waitress set down her second drink. "And you know that guy I met at Eclipse a couple of weekends ago? Well since then he's been over a couple of times. I thought we were dating. Maybe not officially but I thought that's where we were going. He was perfect. Wasn't clingy, had a great personality, had a huge dick and he was good looking. Then I found out he's married."

"Married?"

"With twins on the way," she nodded.

"Holy shit," I gasped, covering my mouth.

"Good men are just hard to find these days. I swear I'll end up turning lesbian," she said, chugging down on her second drink as I let out a loud laugh. "What about you?"

"Um…" I trailed off.

"No, bitch, I meant about your _relationships_," she rolled her eyes, biting down onto the olive that was in her drink. Her sly way of saying relationships didn't pass over my head, and I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"There is no relationship."

"That's unfortunate," she frowned.

"That's life," I said.

"True that," she snorted. "What are you doing for the fourth of July?"

"Mom wants me to come to Forks but I'm not sure yet," I shrugged, moving my straw around my drink, watching as the ice twisted in the glass cup.

"My parents are throwing this huge party. Complete with a monstrous buffet, a petting zoo and the whole damn Sydney Harbor firework display," she exaggerated with a smirk. "Should be fun. You should come."

"I'll check my schedule," I smirked impishly.

"_Schedule_," she laughed. "We all know if your mom didn't call you to come home, or I didn't invite you to my parents party you would sit on your ass on the couch and read Nicolas Spark novels."

"I _do not_ read those books," I exclaimed.

"Bull shit. I saw _The Notebook_ in the drawer of your bed side table," she rolled her eyes. "You don't fool me, Swan."

"That was _one_ book. And I was just seeing what all the hype was about," I shrugged.

"Admit it. You cried."

"Did not."

"Anyone with a vagina cried at that book."

"It _was_ pretty sad," I said with a shrug and a small smile for I had been caught.

"Told you," Rose smirked.

"Bella!" A voice screamed over the crowd, drawing attention to the man who was stumbling his way towards us. Rose and I turned around and I didn't recognize him at first, narrowing my eyes as I tried to think of how this man could possibly know my name.

"Do you know this kid?" Rose asked and I shook my head.

"Bella!" The man reached our table and smiled, his face lighting up in my head but I couldn't put my finger on his name. "Don't you remember me? From Eclipse? A couple of weeks ago?"

"Um…" I trailed off, looking to Rose who stared at me with widened eyes. I had gotten pretty drunk that night and I tried to replay the events in order. I remember being at the bar, I remember talking to Jacob and then Edward and then dancing with… _Oh_. "Oh! Hi… Um… Matt?"

"Mike," He said sternly.

"Right. How are you?" I asked awkwardly, not fully understanding why he wants to talk with a girl he had only danced with. Though, he seemed pretty drunk. His breath reeked of rum and his eyes were bloodshot. He probably had no idea what he was even doing in the first place.

"You left me that night at the club. Why did you do that?" he asked sadly.

"Um… I'm sorry… I had an…" I looked to Rose, begging for help but she only shrugged – not really knowing what to say. "I had to get home."

"Well that's okay. We can make up for lost causes," he smirked with a shrug.

"Uh… Maybe some other time?" I laughed awkwardly, not really knowing what to say to him.

"Come on… Please?" He gave me a puppy dog face but I only wanted to leave at this point, knowing that if he was drunk possibly anything could happen.

"No I'm not…"

"Bella. Please." He pleaded. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"We danced once," I laughed humorlessly.

"I know," he shrugged. "I guess you just stuck on me. I wish I had gotten your number."

"Look buddy, she said no. Why don't you walk back to your little table and drink yourself into a stupor okay?" Rose bit, getting his attention.

"I don't believe I was talking to you," Mike laughed slurring his voice together.

"Look… Mike… I'm out with my friend. Another time, okay?" I told him with a convincing smile but he wasn't buying it.

"You're such a fucking bitch, you know that?" he spat at me, my eyes widening instantly.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie and I had both said at the same time.

"You need to go. Now," Rose yelled.

"Go Mike," I told him sternly.

"I don't have to go anywhere!" he yelled stubbornly, gaining an audience.

"I think the ladies asked you to leave," A voice came from behind me and all three of us turned to see a man a few feet behind, his hands in his jacket as he wore a baseball cap on his head, strands of copper sticking out.

Of course – there was no way anyone could mistake those green eyes.

"Listen, buddy…" Mike trailed off in laughter as he moved towards Edward. "I don't think this is any of your business," I watched as Edward went unmoving, jaw tight as he glared hard at Mike who was the same size, possibly a bit smaller. But none the less, the two men puffed out chests in competition and Rosalie grabbed onto my elbow, knowing how this was going to end up.

"I think you need to get out of here before I drag you out myself," Edward told him sternly.

"I think I will do whatever the fuck I want," Mike growled. "And if that means taking this lovely woman back home and fucking her properly, then I will."

There wasn't even a second for Mike to breathe before Edward elbowed him right in the nose. I screamed out, covering my mouth as people backed away from the fight. Mike groaned as he held onto his bloody nose, staring down at his stained hand and then looking back up to Edward.

"You fucking prick!" Mike screamed as he ran straight into Edward the two of them flying back into the table a couple had quickly avoided once they saw Edward and make falling towards it.

"Holy…!" Rosalie gasped just before Edward kneed Mike in the groin.

"Edward!" I screamed out, trying to make my way towards them but the crowd of people were pushing back in front of me, trying to make bigger room for the two men fighting as the sounds from the other side of the crowd became more intense. Groans, punches, glass breaking – I felt my heart thumping hard as I tried to weasel my way through people.

"Bella!" Rosalie called after me as I pushed through two men who cheered on the fight.

I watched with wide eyes as Edward had Mike pinned against the broken table on the floor, throwing several punches before Mike had the upper hand and pushing him off, sending him down as Mike began throwing fists around, one connecting straight to Edward's temple.

"Edward!" I cried out again, about to run to them before I felt Rosalie grab my arm, gesturing to the bartender who came running back into his shop with two police officers.

"Alright! Alright you two!" The policemen past the crowd and to Edward and Mike, separating them quickly. Edward had a few cuts, one over his eyebrow and a few along his cheek, a small bruise appearing under his eye. Mike, on the other hand, had gashes above his lip, forehead, and his nose was still bleeding profusely. Both were panting, still trying to make a break for each other but the cops had them bounded tightly as the crowd began to scatter for the door.

A man bumped into me, sending me flying and into the side of the bar just as Rose grabbed my arm, pulling me to her side as people began filtering out, leaving just us in the room with the police.

"Ladies, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the bartender told us as the cops began to cuff both Mike and Edward.

"Not a problem," Rose said with a forced smile. "Come on, Bella." She tried to tug me but I stayed put, watching as Edward turned his head to look at me. "Bella," she hissed in my ear as we watched Edward and the police man head into the back.

"You go," I told her with a nod.

"_Bella_," she hissed.

"I'll call you," I nodded my head. "Just go."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not going without you."

"I have to talk to him," I said.

"_Now_? After he just got out of a bar fight?" she quipped.

"Because of me," I said.

"No. Because he's stupid."

"Rose. Please," I whispered. "Go to the car and wait for me. I'll be there soon."

"Twenty minutes, Swan," she said. "A second later, I'm coming back."

"Okay, okay. Go," I pushed her. She turned around, jumping over broken glass and heading out the door. The bartender and a few employees were at the main floor, sweeping up the glass and throwing away the broken table.

"This is bullshit. Cullen better be paying every fucking cent!" the bartender growled as he swept up the pieces of glass. I quietly snuck behind them and down to the hallway and to the backroom where the police officer took Edward in. I heard them speaking on the other side and gently I knocked on the door just before opening it.

The police officer was standing across the desk, notepad in hand as Edward sat at the edge of the desk, rubbing his un-cuffed wrist as the cut above his brow began to bleed. I stayed silent – at loss of what to say. Edward turned to the police man and stood from the desk.

"John, are we done here?" Edward asked.

"If that's all you say on the matter," the policeman sighed.

"It is. And I'll pay for the damages." Edward nodded.

"Don't fuck up again, Edward. I can't keep saving your ass," John said sternly and Edward nodded his head before shaking his hand, John passing me and leaving just Edward and I. We were silence for a few moments just before I closed the door behind me. The blood from his cut had trickled down to the side of his temple, and as reflex I moved to the other side of the room, grabbing the Kleenex tissues and opening some drawers to find anything to cover his cut.

"Sit down," I told him sternly after I found a few small band aids, watching as he sat onto the side of the desk. I walked up to him, grabbing a tissue and bringing it up to the blood, wiping it off as I began dabbing at it to make it clean. Edward hissed, pushing away but I grabbed his arm keeping him still. "You only did this to yourself, you know."

"He – _ouch_ – deserved it," Edward sighed, gripping onto the side of the desk.

"Doesn't make it right," I told him and began cleaning up his other cuts, which weren't nearly as bad besides the small drops of blood it left. "I can handle myself you know."

"I know that," he told me, staring at me straight into the eyes. "But that doesn't mean you have to."

"But that doesn't mean I need you to save me," I said. "What were you doing here anyways?"

"Just in the neighborhood," he shrugged.

"Liar," I called him out and pulled off his baseball cap. "How come I've never seen you wear this before?"

"Oh. That? I've always had it," he smirked impishly.

"You're so full of shit," I laughed, shaking my head. "You _are_ following me."

"No. I can honestly say I _accidently_ found you," he began, "I was at dinner across the street. I saw you and your friend walk in here and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked upset."

"So you were wearing a baseball cap to dinner?"

"Don't be absurd, Isabella. Milano's is a five star restaurant. I bought this and the jacket from someone off the street as I made my way over here," he said, looking down at the hat.

"How much did you give them?" I asked.

"Five hundred," he said nonchalantly.

"Five hundred? You gave someone five hundred dollars for a dirty jacket and a hat that may or may not have head lice in it?" I squealed, shaking my head. "Just so I wouldn't notice you?"

"We haven't been on good terms," he trailed off. "Considering our last encounter."

He went quiet after that and I felt my lips fall. The last time we had talked I told him he deserved to be alone. I didn't say anything after that and went back to cleaning his cuts.

"I see the situation has been reversed," he began with a soft smile. "I remember not too long ago me healing a young woman. How is that cut?"

"Gone," I said with a sigh. "But it left a scar."

"Probably like this one will," he said pointing to his brow.

"Aren't scars supposed to be sexy?" I asked jokingly.

"I don't know, you tell me," he grinned.

"I don't think it matters very much. You get enough women as is," I shrugged, seeing him frown. He watched me carefully; his hand reaching up just under my wrist as his fingers barely touched my skin, roaming down before I pulled my arm away out of instinct, I suppose. He looked up at me with his soft green eyes, as if he were hurt by my sudden movements. I ignored his look and opened up one of the butterfly band-aids.

"Bella…"

"There," I smiled weakly, pressing the band-aid over his cut. "Good as new." I grabbed the used tissues and papers from the band-aids, throwing it into the nearest trash can on the side of the desk. I felt Edward's eyes on me, but I averted them expertly trying my best not to cave into whatever he had planning in his head.

"Can we talk? Please?" he asked softly.

I stepped back from the desk, setting one hand across my arm as I rubbed it gently, glancing up at him. He stood from the desk, towering over me like he always did but keeping a safe distance.

"I think we both know that we aren't very good at talking to each other," I bit at my lip, looking away and hearing him step forward.

"_I'm sorry_," he whispered. "I'm sorry for being an asshole to you. I don't know why I am… I just… Can't help it." He shrugged.

"_Can't help it_?" I scoffed.

"I didn't mean it like…" he stopped, growling and shaking his head. "I'm a prick. And I will admit that to anyone. I try not to be, but it's like I can't control it."

"That's such a cop out, Edward."

"No. It's not," he shook his head. "I swear, I don't mean to. I mean I do, but I don't want to. _Fuck_ – it's hard to explain." He sighed, grabbing at his bronze locks, pacing around the desk and in front of me. "I shield myself a lot. I have to. It just comes with the job. And no one usually calls me out on anything because they are scared shitless, but you did. And you never let me push you around. And that bothered me. And I'm fucking sorry I said some of the things I did to you. But everything you said a couple of days ago – you were fucking right. I deserve to be alone."

"No… I just said that because I was mad," I said.

"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it," he looked at me, chest heaving.

"No one deserves to be alone," I shook my head.

"I do," he murmured.

"Stop," I said, stepping towards him. We were only a wisp apart, my head tilting up so I could see his eyes. He was staring down at me with so much intensity that it filled my body, sparks prickling my skin as his hand gently touched my forearm. He looked confused – he didn't know what to do. I felt him move closer, felt his chest pushing against my arm and I wanted him closer – so close. He reached for my face, but his hands went down suddenly as if he second-guessed himself. I bit at my lip, trying to move closer. He stopped abruptly, staring at me with sad eyes as his arms fell down.

"I'm not going to change," he whispered in warning, stealing the breath from my lungs. "This is who I am. I can't change."

"It's a mind set Edward… You don't have to be this way," I shook my head.

"Isabella…" he said, grabbing gently onto my wrist as I had realized it itself was reaching for him. "You don't understand. I need to be like this… It's normal for me."

"So it _is_ a power trip?"

"No! It's not… It's… Fucking complicated, okay?" he said with a shrug.

_Complicated_.

It was an excuse.

Because he couldn't think of a better reason.

He enjoyed being mean.

It made him feel powerful.

And it made everyone around him feel useless.

He wouldn't change. He said so himself. And it's not because he couldn't. Because I was more than positive that he can.

It's because he doesn't _want_ to.

And that fact alone made him seem more cowardly than I had ever witnessed. He wasn't the same man from the beach. Or maybe he was – I just didn't see his mask. Maybe for one night I was able to help him shed out of the costume which he had created for his own protection. I had wondered, slightly, what made him like this. Why did he feel the need to keep everyone he knew at an arms length? Did he feel threatened? Or was he just scared?

But it was pointless to find out.

_You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink_.

Edward was that stubborn horse and I was just wasting my time.

"Do you remember what I said? At that transfer meeting?" I asked and he shook his head slowly. "I told you I wasn't happy about the situation either. About us being forced together. I'm sorry you feel the need to be rude to everyone, but I'm not going to let you walk all over me. So let's just avoid each other until this deal closes. I think its best… For the both of us."

"I don't…" he trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

"You don't have to apologize. Just… _Let it be_. Let's just get through these few weeks without confrontation," I whispered as I stepped back.

"Bella… I don't want…" he words trailed off – not like it would have mattered considering I had already turned to walk out.

And as I walked out of the bar, I felt the tears swimming in my eyes but never escaping from my lids as I tried to keep my composure. The blaring of horns and the street lights distracted me momentarily as I walked to the parking lot, but over all I couldn't help but still feel a deep hole in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what I was sad for. The fact that Edward would never change – or that Edward wouldn't change for me.

I stopped instantly, replaying my thoughts.

_Edward wouldn't change for me? _

"Bella!" Rose yelled from the window of her car, honking her horn.

I was so caught up on that one night at the Bahamas, that I let it embed itself in the way I felt about him now. And I always knew that. I knew I wanted him the way he was that night, but I didn't realize how much I wanted that.

I was _so_ confused.

"Bella!" Rose shouted again, keeping her hand on the horn.

"Okay!" I screamed, stomping my way to the car.

As predicted, Rosalie bombarded me with questions as she drove me home. I gave her small, simple answers so she couldn't ask anymore but she seemed to find a way around it. I spared her the details and just told her that I cleaned up his cuts and told him he didn't need to save me. She didn't buy it – but she didn't say anything else, realizing I didn't want to speak of the matter anymore. It wasn't a moment too soon until she pulled in front of my apartment building. She offered to stay with me but I declined and thanked her for the ride.

When I got to my apartment, I tugged off my coat and began peeling clothes off, leaving a trail around my home until I was in nothing but my shirt and panties. I fed Clover before taking a swig of my orange juice carton just before I turned off all the lights, pulling my hair into my pony tail and made my way to my bedroom.

It hadn't gone unnoticed, though, that a petal from the yellow elder flower sitting in the mug had fallen, shriveled on the countertop.

* * *

><p><strong>well, it's <em>technically<em> sunday here. i just know i'll be busy all day sunday, so you guys get this now. thanks to both my girls who beta'd. couldn't do this without them. **

**- wango**


End file.
